Private Love
by Constantinest
Summary: Kejam, jahat, kasar. Itulah sosoknya dan semua orang membencinya. Tapi bagaimana jika ada wanita yang ia suka dan ternyata wanita itu tulus mencintainya? "Kau tak pantas bersamanya. Sebap kau KEHIDUPAN dan dia adalah KEMATIAN"/"Apakah takdir kejam sehingga membuat kitaseperti ini?Mencintai yang tak pantas?"/Chapter ganjil untuk T, chapter genap untuk rated M. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Private Love**

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Author ****Constantinest. **

**RATED : T SEMI M (ALWAYS)**

** Warning. **

"**Hermione adalah seorang dewi yang sangat cantik. Semua dewa tergila-gila padanya bahkan sanga para penguasa. "Le—Lepaskan. Kumohon,"/ "Ikutlah denganku, Hermione."/ Tentu barang yang sudah diambil oleh Hades tak mungkin bisa diambil kembali oleh siapapun. Reviewnya please.**

X)X)X)X)X)x)X0x)X)x0x0

Rambutnya bergerak sedikit karena angin memainkan rambutnya, matanya yang coklat lembut menatap bunga dengan senang, bibirnya yang merah manis tersenyum tipis. Jari-jarinya yang lentik mulai memetik bunga dan memasukannya kedalam keranjang. Semuanya begitu indah.

Kulitnya putih bagaikan mutiara, putih bersemu dengan kemerahan sedikit. Tubuhnya yang bagus seperti seorang model yang menawan hati. Banyak dewa yang jatuh cinta akan kecatikan serta keseksian tubuhnya. Hampir semuanya.

Namun, bagi Hermione. Tak ada dewa yang bisa membuat hatinya luluh. Seolah hatinya beku dan tak pernah atau tak akan mengijinkan seorang dewa menyentuh tubuhnya yang indah dan menawan.

Tubuhnya sempurna, membuat hampir semua dewa yang bertemu dengannya pasti memikirkan hal-hal yang bersifat nakal.

Ibunya, mengasuh Hermione dengan kasih sayang. Sangat berbeda dengan dewa atau dewi lainnya. Hermione di singkirkan dari kehidupan di Hogwarts dan tinggal di sebuah kota, hanya ada dia dan beberapa dayang-dayang untuk membantunya dan menjaganya.

Kehidupan Hermione sungguh indah, ia tak pernah merasakan apa itu namanya dikurung atau hal-hal yang berbau buruk. Karena, ibunya sangat menyayanginya dan menjaganya dengan baik.

Kadang ia merasa sedikit bosan tinggal dirumah ini. Walaupun ia memiliki dayang dan kehidupan yang mewah. Tetapi tetap saja, ia terkadang merasa bosan dan membutuhkan hiburan.

Ia ingin pergi ke Hogwarts. Bertemu dengan dewa atau dewi.

Tapi ibunya tak mengijinkan dan berkata bahwa Hogwarts bukanlah tempat yang bagus untuknya. Kurasa, ibunya takut bahwa Harry sang Zeus penguasa Hogwarts takut jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Hermione mengetahui semua silsilah kekuasaan Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy adalah anak tertua dan dia penjaga alam bawah atau kau bisa memanggilnya Hades. Kedua, Harry Potter, anak kedua dan pemimpin Hogwarts atau Zeus. Dan terakhir, Ron Weasley, sang anak ketiga penjaga alam laut dan kau bisa dipanggil sebagai Poseidon.

Ketiga kakak-beradik yang menguasai setiap bagian terpenting untuk umat manusia. Hermione mengetahui seperti apa Zeus. Ia bertemu dengan pria yang tampan itu ketika usianya masih sangat belia. Ibunya membawanya menghadap dan paksaan sang Zeus untuk melihat seperti apa putri dari Luna Lovegood, Dewi bercocok tanam.

Apa yang dilihat dari mata seorang gadis kecil? Pria itu duduk di sebuah kursi yang sangat besar, tubuhnya duduk bersantai sambil sesekali meminum gelas yang berisikan anggur terbaik seantero Hogwarts. Ia tahu bahwa Harry menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sedikit bernafsu kepada Hermione yang masih akan tumbuh.

Hermione dibalik tubuh sang ibu, Luna yang menjaganya dengan sangat baik. Melihat Harry yang menatap putrinya dengan pandangan lapar akan nafsu duniawi merasa tidak aman.

"Kurasa sudah lama, aku disini. Sebaiknya aku akan pulang," seru Luna, mengengam tangan mungil putrinya yang cantik dan berbalik dengan segera. Harry terlihat sedikit terkejut, berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan dengan anggun mendekat kearah Luna.

"Mengapa kau cepat sekali, Luna?" ucapnya lembut.

Luna dapat meraskan hawa tidak nyaman dengan sang pemimpin, Harry yang memiliki aura kuat atas putrinya yang cantik.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang, kelihatannya putriku sudah lelah." Ucapnya berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Harry.

Hermione masih menatap Harry dengan pandangan malu. Pria yang ada dihadapannya tampan, matanya hijau lembut, kulitnya putih pucat dan wajahnya manis. Ia mengenakan pakaian dewa seperti biasanya dan ada sebuah mahkota di kepalanya, menandakan bahwa ia adalah seorang dewa tertinggi.

"Bisakah aku berbica dengan putrimu yang cantik ini. Hanya berdua?" tanya Harry, tangannya bergerak mendekati wajah Hermione yang memerah. Hingga sebuah tepukan kasar yang mengenai tangan Harry membuat ia menurunkan tangannya dengan segera.

"Aku haru. Segera pulang," ucap Luna sekali lagi dengan penekanan dan desisan ancaman dari nadanya. Harry mengetahui, Luna bisa sangat galak jika putrinya diganggu seperti ini. Anggukan kecil dari Harry membuat Luna segera bergegas keluar dari gerbang Hogwarts yang megah.

"Kau bebas datang kemari, Hermione." serunya senang, Hermione hanya menangguk kecil dan melambaikan tangannya.

Sejak saat itu, ibunya melarang Hermione untuk datang sendirian ke Hogwarts.

Poseidon. Ia mengenal pria itu. Sang pemimpin Lautan. Hermione merasa sedikit nyaman dengan Poseidon. Pria itu ramah dan lucu, terkadang membuat Hermione tertawa atas leluconnya. Dan ibunya kelihatannya membiarkan dirinya dekat dengan pria berambut merah keorenan itu.

Hampir seharian ia berada dilautan bersama dengan Poseidon. Ruangan yang rata-rata melukiskan keadaan Lautan. Hermione menyukai tinggal disitu. Ia dapat melihat ikan yang berenang kesana-kemari. Beberapa kepiting yang menggali tanah atau anemon yang bergerak kekanan-kekiri.

Sungguh indah dan tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Pria dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan sedikit atletis, ia mengenakan pakaian dewa yang hampir sama dengan milik Harry. Hanya saja mahkotanya dari rumput laut yang dirangkai dengan indah.

Namun, yang terakhir. Draco sang Hades. Ia tak pernah bertemu dengan pria itu. Ibunya mengenalkan semuanya dewa kepadanya kecuali dia. Ibunya akan marah jika ia bertanya kenapa kita tidak menemui Hades?

"Hades. Kau pasti bosan disana. Hanya ada api dan mahluk menyeramkan disitu," ucap ibunya. Membuat Hermione sedikit takut dengan pria itu. Kurasa pria itu pasti menyeramkan dari semuanya. Buktinya ia tinggal di tempat yang dikelilingi oleh api, walaupun dirinya seorang pemimpin.

Umur Hermione kini 22 tahun, umur yang muda sekaligus menjelang dewasa seutuhnya. Banyak dewa yang terpicut olehnya seperti Theodore sang Hermes, pengantar pesan Zeus kepada Hades, Nevile sang Apollo dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi tetap saja ia tak menyukai pria itu, walaupun wajah mereka sungguh tampan dan mempesona hampir setiap dewi.

Kehidupan Hermione yang indah, hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan sang Hades. Pria yang paling ia takuti, mendadak muncul dihadapannya.

Terkadang Hades sang pemimpin alam bawah, pasti akan datang ke Hogwarts bertemu dengan beberapa dewa atau dewi. Hades yang keluar dari runtuhan tanah bumi telah mendengar kabar kecantikan sang Persefone membuat sang Hades penasaran dan berniat untuk mengunjungi Hermione.

Mata kelabunya menatap setiap gerik dari wanita cantik itu. Sungguh Persefone sangat cantik, membuat darahnya sedikit berdesir hebat. Menatap dari semak-semak sekitar tumbuhan.

Dirasa sang ibu, Luna sudah pergi menuju Hogwarts atas perintah Zeus tentang kondisi bumi. Sang Hades memberanikan diri.

Kakinya yang jenjang mulai berjalan mendekati Hermione yang ditemani dengan beberapa dayang. Semua dayang mengetahui siapa pria itu dan mereka sedikit menghindar. Siapa yang mau berurusan dengan Hades?

Hermione menoleh menatap pria yang dirasa aneh, Ia tak mengenakan pakaian dewa seperti para dewa yang biasanya ia temui. Malah ia mengenakan sebuah pakaian seperti kemeja berwarna hitam dan celana sutra yang senada dengan atasannya. Sangat manusiawi.

Beberapa dayang meminta Hermione untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Namun, Bukan Persefone jika ia menurut begitu saja. Ditambah lagi ia belum pernah bertemu dengan pria ini.

"Siapa kau?"

Pria itu berjalan mendekat dan tersenyum merendahkan. "Kau tak mengenal aku?"

Hermione menggeleng, beberapa dayang bersembunyi dibalik Hermione berlindung. Aura Hades cukup kuat untuk membuat mereka lari ketakutan.

"Kurasa, para dayangmu mengenalku. Persefone." Ucapnya berjalan dan memetik bunga mawar berduri berwarna merah menyala.

"Apa kalian mengenalnya?" beberapa dayang menganguk.

"Siapa dia?"

Para dayang menunduk, takut memberi tahu. "Katakan padaku." serunya Hermione kesal.

"Di—Dia Hades, Nona."

Hermione membelalak menatap pria yang sangat tampan ini adalah Hades. Wajahnya sangat jauh dari kata menakutkan, malah tampan. Kenapa orang-orang bisa takut kepadanya?

"Apa kau mengenalku, Persefone?"

"Tidak. Aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu. Yang kutahu, Kau adalah penjaga alam bawah." Ucap Hermione berani.

"Gadis pintar," ucap Draco. Memutar tangkai mawar dan membuat durinya menusuk jarinya dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Ternyata, kabar itu benar. Kau sungguh cantik." Ucap Draco,

"Aku tahu," Kata Hermione. "Bukankah kau dibawah? Seharusnya kau tak berada disini. Apa kau ingin melamarku atau menyerahkan hadiah seperti para dewa? Jika ia, Maaf simpan saja. Aku sudah memiliki banyak hadiah." Ucap Hermione sombong, mengingat sifatnya yang dimanja oleh ibunya.

Draco tersenyum senang, menatap mawar yang melukai jarinya. Darahnya mulai menetes ke bawah mengenai rumput yang subur dalam sekejap menjadi layu. "Cantik, namun berduri. Menarik," ucap Draco mendekat.

Mendekat kearah Hermione dan memandangnya dengan pandangan bernafsu. Hermione masih diam berdiri tanpa rasa takut dan memandangnya dengan berani. Tangan Draco yang tidak terluka mengulus pipi putih itu dengan lembut. "Sungguh menarik," ucapnya lagi.

Hermione hanya diam.

"Kurasa, dari perkataanmu. Banyak dewa yang datang untuk melamarmu, bukan?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana jika aku datang bukan untuk melamarmu."

Jantung Hermione berdetak lebih kencang. Suara Draco yang dingin dan menusuk mengoyahkan keberaniaannya. Hanya Dracolah pria yang bisa menghancurkan keberaniannya hanya dengan satu kalimat.

"La—Lalu?"

"Kau sungguh cantik. Aku tak-kan melamarmu. Karena, kau pasti akan menolakku." Ucapnya.

"Lalu?"

Draco menatap Hermione dari belakang. Memeluk tubuh Hermione dari belakang dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak wanita itu. Tubuh Hermione menengang dan tak bisa melawan sedikitpun atas perlakukan Draco seolah dirinya membeku, apakah ini salah satu kekuatannya?

Darah Draco yang keluar membuat bajunya yang putih sekarang berhiaskan bercak merah darah.

"Tapi aku akan menikahimu."

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?" beberapa dayang mulai mencoba untuk mengirim pesan ke Hermione. Bahwa Hades datang dan kini mulai mengancam Persefone.

Namun, rasanya terlambat.

Memengang wajah Hermione dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah. "Kau sama seperti mawar ini."

Hermione menenguk ludahnya.

"Hanya saja, walaupun mawar ini berduri. Tetap saja tak bisa melukaiku." Ucapnya mengarahkan mawar itu kewajah Hermione dan dalam sekejap sebuah api menyala keluar dari tangan Draco dan membakar hangus mawar itu sampai menjadi abu. Luka ditangannya juga sudah sembuh.

"Kau lihat,"

"Jadi?"

"Sekuat apapun dirimu. Tetap saja, aku akan menaklukanmu Persefone."

Hermione memengang tangan Draco yang melekat di pingangnya. Namun pelukan Draco cukup kuat membuat ia meronta. "Lepaskan aku,"

"Tidak, Persefone. Kau akan menjadi milikku, Akan kujadikan kau ratu alam bawah." Ucapnya membanting Hermione ke bawah. Menimpanya dengan kasar dan mencium bibir Hermione dengan paksa.

"Le—Lepaskan. Kumohon," pinta Hermione.

Namun Draco tak berkata dan asyik melumat bibir merah muda itu. Hermione mencoba untuk memukul tubuh pria yang menimpa dirinya dan menciuminya tanpa belas kasihan itu. Menarik bajunya, namun sia-sia. Hingga Draco sendiri yang menghentikan ciumannya dan memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Percuma Persefone, Kau tak ada apa-apanya denganku." Ucapnya. Tapi Draco merasa aura Luna sang Dementer.

Draco tahu jika ibunya tahu apa yang dilakukannya kepada putrinya yang tersayang tentu akan membuat Draco tak bisa bertemu dengan Hermione lagi.

"Ikutlah denganku, Hermione." ucapnya dan dalam detik berikutnya mereka sudah berada di alam bawah.

Para dayang menjerit ketakutan akan hilangnya sang nona. Mereka tak bisa melawan. Melawan Hades sama saja Mati. Hanya Poseidon atau Zeus yang mampu dan mereka tidak bisa melawan.

Seekor naga menarik kereta muncul. Dementer turun dengan tergesa-gesa. Menatap rumahnya dan berlari. Ia mendengar suara dayang yang ketakutan.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanyanya takut.

"Ha—hades datang, Dewi."

"Hades. Ia datang kemari? Dimana Hermione. Dimana putriku?"

"Hades datang dan menculiknya, Dewi. Maafkan kami yang tak bisa menjada Nona."

Tubuh Luna perlahan jatuh. Air matanya tumpah. Hades adalah pria yang paling brengsek menurutnya, kini mengambil putrinya yang paling ia sayangi.

Hades adalah pria yang tak boleh diberi tahu tentang Persefone, kerena sifat Hades yang egois dan keras kepala, pasti akan mengunakan segala cara untuk mengambil putrinya yang cantik.

Jika Hermione dialam bawah, ia tak mungkin bisa menemui putrinya lagi. Hanya Zeus, Posaidon dan Hermes atau dewa yang cukup kuat untuk berani berurusan dengan Hades.

Bahkan Ia akan memaksa Zeus agar bisa bertemu dengan putrinya lagi.

X0x0x0

Mata Hermione perlahan terbuka. Ruangan yang berdominasi warna merah dan hitam sangat gothic. Ranjang yang besar cukup tiga orang bahkan lebih. Kamar yang dibuat dengan gaya abad victoria klasik.

Sebuah pintu terbuka, wajah pria yang paling ingin dihajarnya kini tersenyum simpul dan mendekati tubuhnya dalam keadaan duduk.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hermione?" ucapnya lembut dan mengulus pipi Hermione.

Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi pria itu. Membuat pria itu memegang pipinya yang berdenyut merah. Menatap wanita yang dihadapannya dengan amarah.

"Kau." Geramnya setengah mendesis.

Dan sebuah tamparan mengenai wajah Hermione membuat tubuhnya terbaring. Memengang pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan Draco. Berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Hanya Draco yang pernah menamparnya.

"Tidak tahu diuntung." Desisnya seperti ular.

Hermione hanya diam mendengar perkataan Draco yang membuat hatinya terluka. "Tak peduli siapa dirimu, perlakuan apa yang biasanya dilakukan ibumu atau perlakuan dewa lain terhadapmu. DIsini semuanya bergerak atas perintahku dan kau harus menurutinya. Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian untukmu, Pakaian itu sungguh tidak cocok disini,"

Hermione menangis. "Aku ingin pulang,"

"Diam anak manja. Kau akan tinggal disini, Suka atau tidak. Nikmati saja," ucapnya berdiri dari kasur dan berjalan pergi.

"Aku membencimu. Ibuku pasti marah jika kau melakukan ini kepadaku." Ucap Hermione menangis perlahan.

"Ibumu? Akan kutunggu ia datang dan menjemputmu. Terserah kau mau membenciku atau apa? Aku tak peduli. Dengan Kau dikamarku dan menjadi sebuah penghangat untuk kasurku. Aku sudah senang,"

"Brengsek."

"Terserah. Hermione. Kau mau mengataiku apa, aku tak peduli."

"Biarkan aku pergi, Hades. Dan akan kubuat ibuku takkan marah kepadamu," ucap Hermione menegakkan badannya dan duduk disofa, menghapus air matanya.

Draco berhenti, berbalik dan mendekati Hermione. Duduk disamping wanita itu dan memandangnya dengan perasaan yakin. Mengulus perlahan rambut Hermione. "Kau tahu, Hermione. Mengapa ibumu tak pernah mengajakmu kemari?"

Hermione menggeleng.

"Karena ia takut, aku mengambilmu seperti yang aku lakukan sekarang. Kau adalah istriku sekarang, Tak peduli kau suka atau tidak. Jika kau menolak semua dewa, kali ini akan kubuat kau tak bisa menolakku." Ucap Draco menimpa Hermione membuat tubuhnya kembali terbaring. Mencium Hermione dengan kasar.

Hades tak peduli. Asalkan ia sudah mendapatkan Persefone. Ia tak peduli jika Zeus datang dan membawa kembali Persefone. Hades menyukai Persefone.

Tentu barang yang sudah diambil oleh Hades tak mungkin bisa diambil kembali oleh siapapun.

-To Be Continued-

Jelek? Kacau? Sudah lama gak nulis, hehe.

Review sangat berarti untuk melanjutkan ini.

Maaf untuk Scandal, Young parents, I Am Criminal takkan mungkin bisa berlanjut.

Idenya benar-benar mati. Maaf banget…

Kalian mungkin masih bingung dengan cerita diatas bukan?

Mungkin kalian bisa mencarinya di wikipedia cerita yang asli hehe. Hampir sama ceritnya Cuma mungkin ada perubahan sedikit.

Don't Be A Silent Reader.

Constantinest


	2. Chapter 2

**Private Love**

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Author ****Constantinest.**

**RATED : M**

**Warning**

"**Hermione adalah seorang dewi yang sangat cantik. Semua dewa tergila-gila padanya bahkan sanga para penguasa. "Le****—****Lepaskan. Kumohon,"/ "Ikutlah denganku, Hermione."/ Tentu barang yang sudah diambil oleh Hades tak mungkin bisa diambil kembali oleh siapapun. Reviewnya please.**

**-XoXOXOXOXo-**

Hades memasukan sebuah cincin dengan yang terbuat dari batu ruby yang sangat langka pada jari Persefone. Ia memberikan banyak sekali batu-batu tambang yang begitu banyak, Persefone menyukainya. Namun, ia melepaskan cincinnya membuat Hades merasa terhina sekarang.

Ia marah dan mendorong Persefone,

Tapi, kau tahu apa perasaan Hades saat ini?

Draco menciumnya dengan kasar, menahan semua tangannya agar wanita itu tak meronta. Awalnya, Draco berpikir bahwa Hermione menyukainya. Namun, apa nyatanya sekarang.

Ia menangis dan memohon ampun kepada Hades.

"Sakit—Ampun," serunya menagis.

Hades memang berkuasa, Jahat dan kejam, tanpa ampun dan adil. Tapi melihat wanita yang ia sukai memohon ampun padanya atas perlakuannya yang hina. Perasaan aneh menjalar dari hatinya. Ia merasa hatinya tersayat, namun apa ini? Bahkan, luka ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada luka yang biasanya ia dapatkan ketika perang.

Matanya menatap wanita yang menangis itu, melonggarkan cengkramannya dan menatap bingung. Bingung akan sebuah rasa yang baru saja, ia alami. Persefone memohon ampun padanya, gadis itu berharap Hades tak melukainya lebih dari ini.

Hades berpikir, Persefone menyukainya. Namun, nyatanya salah. Persefone menangis seolah Hades melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Ia berdiri, duduk di sisi ranjang. Mengacak rambutnya yang tersusun rapi.

"Apa yang salah kepadaku?" ucapnya mengerang sedih.

Hermione menatap pria itu bingung, duduk di ranjang dan memandang punggung atletis yang ditutupi oleh kemeja hitam yang ia gunakan.

Hades berdiri, wajahnya kelihatannya bingung dan sedih. Ia melangkah pergi, tanpa melihat sedikitpun kearah Persefone, membuat wanita itu merasa sudah menyakiti mahluk rapuh, Hades.

"Ha—Hades," panggilnya ragu dan pelan. Hermione adalah dewi yang naif dan lugu, mungkin itu juga yang membuat Draco jatuh cinta kepadanya. Atas kepolosan dirinya dan kebaikan hati wanita itu.

Mungkin dewi lainnya, tak mau memanggil Hades. Jika diperlakukan seperti itu.

Namun, Persefone lain. Hatinya lembut.

Hades menoleh, mendapati wanita itu memandangnya dengan binggung. "Maaf. Maaf, Persefone." Ulangnya, wajahnya kacau. Bahkan, seorang dewa yang kejam bisa kacau hanya karena cinta.

Hermione berdiri, berjalan mendekati Draco yang diam mematung. "Apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya lembut. Draco masih diam, tak mau melihat wajah yang bisa membuatnya melakukan apapun untuk bisa melihatnya.

"Maaf, Aku tak bermaksud untuk melukaimu, sungguh." Ucap Draco takut.

Takut Persefone membencinya. Membenci dirinya.

Hermione menatap pria itu, memeluknya dengan lembut. "Aku tahu," berusaha menenangkan Hades,

Hades diam. Tangannya tak bergerak membalas pelukan wanita itu, Ia terlalu takut. Kekuatannya dapat melukai wanita yang dicintainya. Ia tak mau.

"Kau tahu. Aku baru pertama kali menyukai wanita. Dan aku menyukaimu," Hermione masih diam, mengulus punggung gagah pria itu. "Aku kesepian. Apa salah, jika aku membawamu kemari untuk menjadi pengantinku?"

"Aku tahu kau membenciku, memisahkan dirimu dengan ibumu secara keji."

"Kurasa, tidak."

"Apa aku tak boleh mendapatkan pendamping? Zeus dan Poseidon saja sudah berulang kali menikah. Sementara aku tidak. Tidak ada pemandangan bagus disini, Hanya Kematian yang selalu kulihat."

"Tak ada seorangpun wanita yang kusukai kecuali dirimu, Persefone. Aku tahu, Kau ingin bertemu dengan ibumu. Tapi, kumohon. Temani aku disini," tangannya bergetar, memeluk tubuh mungil yang sedang memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Jadilah Ratuku, Persefone." Lamar Hades memasukan cincin yang dilepas Persefone tadi.

Persefone ingin pulang. Tetapi, mendengar penjelasan yang menyedihkan dari Hades membuat hatinya sedikit sedih. Memang dunia bawah tak seindah dunia atas. Ditambah lagi cincin yang memeluk jarinya seolah sebuah pengikat jika ia setuju. Awalnya, ia mengira Hades adalah pria yang jahat. Namun, kenapa pria jahat ini bisa berlaku lembut kepadanya? Membuat Persefone merasa tertantang untuk menyelusuri Hades.

Rumahnya yang baru, sangat berbeda dari rumahnya yang berada diatas.

Tak pernah ada matahari disini. Tak ada bunga yang indah seperti di Hogwarts. Semuanya tak ada.

Jika ia memilih tinggal disini bersama Hades, ia yakin. Hermione tak mungkin bisa melihat dunia atas lagi.

Namun, apa salahnya?

Hermione menunduk sedih dan ragu, memilih Hades dan meninggalkan ibunya. Hades, pria ini begitu kasihan.

Hades mengangkat wajah Persefone. "Biarkan aku mencintaimu, Persefone. Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri, Aku yang salah. Biarkan aku mengetahui semua tentangmu, Baik dalam maupun luar. Aku akan terus mencintaimu, Persefone. Walaupun, kau tak pernah mencintaiku. Tapi aku akan mencoba, sampai kau benar-benar mencintaiku." Ucapnya lembut.

Persefone menangis. Hades tersenyum dengan lembut. Mencium bibir kemerahan wanita itu dengan lembut, melumatnya secara perlahan. Merasakan rasa asin dari air matanya. Seolah Hades ingin membuat Persefone melupakan ibunya dan tinggal bersamanya di Underworld.

Hades memeluknya seolah Persefone adalah barang yang sangat rapuh. Melepaskan pakaian wanita itu secara perlahan, Ia tahu Persefone belum pernah disentuh oleh lelaki siapapun.

Persefone memeluk leher pria itu. Mencoba untuk menerima Hades, Ia tak marah, ketika Hades melepaskan pakaiannya. Hanya diam dan menikmati ciuman serta sentuhan lembut milik Hades. Seolah ciumannya membuat ia melupakan semua masalahnya.

Membaringkan Persefone secara perlahan. Wanita itu tak mau melepaskan ciuman Hades sedikitpun. Seolah, dirinya sudah terikat oleh Raja Underworld itu. Ciuman Hades perlahan turun menuju leher putih milik wanita itu, menciumnya dengan lembut, mengigitnya dengan perlahan. Membuat Persefone mendesah nikmat akibat permainan lembut pria itu.

Hades memang tidak pernah tertarik dengan dunia atas, Ia lebih bersikap pasif dan hanya sibuk mengurusi Underworld. Ia tak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, dan tak pernah menyukai wanita manapun. Ia memang sudah tertarik kepada Persefone. Namun, jika cupid tak melemparkan panahnya dan mengenai dirinya. Mungkin ia tak bisa menikmati ini.

Baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Darahnya seolah berdesir dengan hebat, darahnya memompa lebih keras, perasaan menggebu-gebu ini biasanya ia dapatkan ketika dirinya akan berperang. Tetapi kenapa? Bergulat dengan wanita yang lemah ini, seolah berperang dengan monster yang dapat menggetarkan nyali siapapun.

Suara desahan wanita ini begitu indah, sungguh memabukan siapapun. Seolah dirinya sudah terhipnotis untuk menikmati tubuh wanita yang sedang bergulat dengannya.

Tapi kenapa, Jika ia yakin biasanya dirinya akan menang. Tetapi, kenapa ia tahluk dihadapan wanita ini. Dirinya tak bisa apa-apa dan hanya mengikuti alur yang diberikan wanita ini.

"Hades," desahnya nikmat ketika Draco memainkan dua bukit yang sedang menengang itu. Darah Hades menggebu. "Sebut namaku lagi, Sayang." Ucapnya bangga. Baru pertama kalinya, ia merasa bangga ketika wanita ini mendesahkan namanya yang agung.

"Hades," panggilnya lagi. Draco menyukainya, menyukai ketika Hermione memanggil namanya dengan suaranya yang merdu.

Ciuman Hades kini turun menuju perut ramping wanita itu. Menjilatnya sehingga membuat perutnya basah. Ini adalah permainan pertama dirinya kepada Persefone.

Dan kali ini dirinya yakin, Persefone akan lebih meneriakan namanya lagi.

Ia mulai menyatukan dirinya dengan wanita yang membuatnya bergairah, membuatnya kehilangan siapa dirinya yang agung. Membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Tangisan perlahan keluar dari mata indah milik Hermione. Tangannya mencekram semprei sekuat tenaga. "Sakit," ucapnya menahan.

Draco melihatnya, menciumnya dengan panas dan berusaha untuk membuat Hermione melupakan rasa sakitnya. Hermione memeluk badan pria itu dengan erat, ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang sungguh nikmat. Mengesekan tubuhnya seperti cacing kepanasan, ia berharap lebih.

"Hades," serunya nikmat, mengigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan kenikmatan atas permainan mereka yang panas. Darah perlahan keluar, menandakan Hades benar-benar merebut segalanya yang paling berharga yang ia miliki.

Draco mulai memainkan bagiannya, membuat wanita itu mendekapnya dan mencakar punggungnya. Draco dapat merasakan punggungnya terluka, namun rasa kenikmatan ini tak bisa diukir oleh siapapun.

Kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan dari istrinya, Persefone.

Me-Sahkan wanita itu sebagai istrinya tanpa peduli wanita itu menyukainya atau tidak.

Hampir tiga puluh menit, Hades bergulat dengan tubuh indah milik Persefone. Keringat keluar membasahi ranjang besar milik Hades.

Kini, tubuh mungil Persefone berada dalam dekapannya. Permainan mereka yang panas sudah selesai. Persefone terlihat begitu kelelahan, walaupun dirinya belum lelah. Tapi membiarkan wanita itu terlelap dalam pelukannya.

"Asalkan kau disisiku. Aku rela melepaskan apapun yang kupunya untukmu, Persefone." Ucapnya menatap wajah cantik yang sangat lelah itu.

Memejamkan matanya dan ikut terlelap bersama wanita yang tidur disebelahnya.

**-XOxoxoXO-**

Dementer mencari keberadaan putrinya, mencari kemanapun tempat yang mungkin didatangi oleh Persefone. Sesekali meneriakan nama putrinya. Hatinya hancur, putrinya yang paling ia sayangi menghilang dan ia tak bisa menemukannya.

Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, kekawatirannya terhadap putrinya yang jauh lebih besar dari apapun membuat hatinya risau dan tak mementingkan tugasnya lagi. Ia melupakan bagaimana keberadaan bumi dan terus mencari keberadaan putrinya.

Berharap suatu saat ia dapat menemukannya.

Dementer sudah mencarinya kesetiap rumah atau gua yang biasanya didatangi Persefone. Namun, sia-sia. Suara putrinya sungguh lenyap.

Bahkan amarahnya memuncak ketika ia mengetahui dayang-dayang yang disuruhnya untuk menjaga Persefone lalai. Ia mengutuk para dayang itu untuk menjadi Siren. Ia tak peduli. Hatinya sedih dan marah.

Dalam keputusasannya ia teringat bahwa Hades yang telah mencuri putrinya. Awalnya, ia ragu. Mengingat Hades tak pernah atau jarang sekali menuju Hogwarts. Dementer, yakin pria itu pasti sedang menikmati perkerjaanya dan tak mau digangu.

Tapi, kini ia merasa yakin bahwa putrinya diculik Hades. Dalam keraguannya, ia bertemu dengan Helios, dewa matahari yang melihat kejadian apapun yang terjadi bumi.

"Dumbledore, apakah kau melihat putriku? Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, aku mengkhawatirkannya." Ucap Luna, menangis mengingat kejadian yang menimpa putrinya.

Helios merasa kasihan terhadap Luna, "Hades yang menculiknya dan menjadikan putrimu sebagai Ratu Underworld."

Luna terperanjat kaget. Ternyata ucapan para dayang itu benar. Hades telah mencurinya. "Apa? Putriku dijadikannya Ratu Underworld. Oh, anakku. Malangnya nasibmu, kau kini tinggal ditempat yang suram dan menyedihkan." Ucapnya menangis semakin dalam.

"Sudahlah, Dementer. Kurasa, Hades adalah pria yang cocok untuk menjadi pendamping putrimu. Dia kuat dan adil, ditambah lagi ia menguasai 1/3 dari bumi."

"Aku tak peduli, Dumbledore. Aku tak menginginkan putriku berada disana. Aku tak mau putriku yang cantik tinggal disana, tempat para kematian." Ucapnya bergegas pergi.

Kini ia harus benar-benar membuat Zeus membebaskan putrinya, Persefone dari Underworld.

**-XoxoXOXO-**

Hades melihat wajah istrinya ini. Wajahnya sungguh cantik, ia sudah bangun dari tadi. Namun, sepertinya Persefone sungguh lelah dan tak segera bangun dari tidurnya.

Rambut yang keritingnya, acak-acakan akibat permainan mereka. Hades merapikannya dengan lembut, membuat wanita itu tak terbangun dari tidurnya. Menatap tubuh mungil itu dan terpesona olehnya.

Ia sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan Persefone.

Tubuh mungil itu bergerak sedikit, matanya secara perlahan terbuka. Bibirnya bergerak sedikit dan tubuhnya yang mungil perlahan bangkit dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Hades.

"Hades," panggilnya. Mengeserkan tubuhnya, mendekati tubuh kekar milik Draco dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada pria itu. Draco mengulusnya, memainkan rambutnya dengan gemas.

"Apakah masih sakit?" tanyanya.

"Masih," ucapnya, memainkan jarinya.

Mereka berdua diam, seolah tak ada topik yang bagus untuk dibicarakan. "Tenanglah, sakitnya akan segera hilang, dear."

Hermione menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Draco yang tersenyum kepadanya. Salah satu tangannya ia jadikan senderan atas kepalanya. Mendekati tubuhnya dan dalam detik berikutnya, bibir mereka bersatu, menunjukan kekuatan masing-masing.

Hermione melepaskan ciumannya. Memandang wajah tampan milik Draco, dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Bolehkan aku melakukan apapun yang ku mau disini?" tanyanya.

"Tentu, dear. Ini adalah rumahmu, kau bebas melakukan apapun. Buat dirimu senyaman mungkin, Persefone."

Hermione tersenyum, "Terimakasih," bisiknya pelan. Draco tersenyum, berdiri dan mengenakan jubah hitam kebanggaannya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Kembali berkerja. Mengadili orang mati," ucapnya tersenyum lembut. Hermione kelihatannya ragu, "Kau mau ikut?" tawar Draco.

Ia menganguk antusias. Namun, rasa sakit pada bagian bawah miliknya, ketika ia mencoba untuk berdiri.

Draco mendekatinya, mengendongnya dengan ala putri dan membantu Hermione mengenakan gaun miliknya. Gaun putri Underworld.

"Kau tak perlu berjalan, dear. Aku akan menggendongmu," ucapnya mengecup kening Hermione dengan lembut.

"Ah, Hades. Kurasa aku beristirahat saja, tapi suara apa itu?" ucap Hermione, ketika Draco hendak mengendongnya.

"Aku mengerti. Apa kusuruh beberapa dayang untuk menemanimu? Jangan dengarkan suara itu, dear" ucapnya menutup telinga Hermione dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin beristirahat." Ucapnya mendorong badannya dan bersandar.

"Baiklah, dear. Jika, kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Kau tinggal memanggil para dayang yang sudah kusiapkan untuk menjagamu,"

"Baiklah," dan Hades pergi mengurusi perkerjaannya, meninggalkan wanita yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

Sebenarnya Hades tak mau meninggalkan Persefone, tetapi para pelayannya memaksa dan erangan para roh yang tidak terima dengan kematiannya membuat ia sendiri dengan sangat terpaksa meninggalkan Persefone.

Mata kelabunya yang dingin bagaikan es menatap beberapa arwah yang meraung-raung, meronta-ronta membuat beberapa anak buah Hades seperti Minos, Aiakos, Rhadamanthis bahkan membuat Thanatos sang dewa kematian gemas dibuatnya.

Hades terkejut melihat begitu banyak arwah yang datang dan rata-rata mereka tidak bisa menerima kematiannya dan menyalahkan dewa Zeus.

"Semuanya diam." Ucapnya berjalan mendekati singgasana emas miliknya. Duduk dengan nyaman dan mendengar beberapa perkataan para Roh itu.

"Thanatos," serunya, dengan segera dewa kematian itu berjalan mendekat kearah sang Raja.

"Apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa bisa banyak sekali manusia yang meninggal?"

Thanatos menunduk hormat. "Maafkan saya, Tuan. Banyak manusia yang mati akibat cuaca yang sangat ekstrim, Tuanku. Ibu Persefone, Dementer, yang menyebapkan ini semua."

"Dementer?" tanya Hades.

"Ya, Tuanku. Kini tidak ada lagi musim semi diatas sana. Banyak manusia yang meninggal, membuat pekerjaan saya bertambah semakin banyak. Bahkan, ini belum saya ambil semua." Serunya menyerahkan daftar nama.

Mata Draco menyelusuri kata-kata di kertas itu. Setiap ada orang yang kritis atau akan meninggal secara instant namanya akan tertulis disitu. "Lihat banyak sekali yang tak bisa bertahan, Tuanku."

Para arwah itu meraung-raung pilu. Ia yakin, Persefone akan mendengar ini dan khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi diatas sana.

"Tuan, lebih baik engkau mengembalikan putrinya," ucap Thanatos. Mata Hades yang semula menatap kearah kertas kini menatap mahluk dengan tubuh diselimuti jubah hitam itu.

"Seberapa besar keberanianmu, Thanatos? Berkata seperti itu kepadaku?" ucapnya dingin.

"Maaf, Maafkan hamba atas kelancangan ini."

"Tapi, jika ini terus terus terjadi. Maka dunia bawah tidak akan seimbang. Banyak arwah yang tidak terima dengan kematiannya dan terus meronta-ronta,"

Ucapan Thanatos ditambah dengan suara para arwah membuatnya naik pitam. Api raksasa dengan segera keluar dari tubuhnya.

"DIam kalian semua," ucapnya marah. Para arwah diam begitu juga dengan Thanatos.

"Thanatos, urusi saja perkerjaanmu. Sampai kapanpun, aku takkan pernah menyerahkan Persefone dengan ibunya. Aku tak peduli dengan manusia karena itu memang bukan urusanku,"

Dengan segera Thanatos menunduk hormat dan menghilang. Hades memijat pelipisnya dengan gemas.

"Sialan kau, Dementer. Tak bisakah kau menerima kenyataan?"

**-xoxoxoxXo-**

Luna segera pergi menuju Hogwarts. Disana membuat Harry terkejut akan kedatangan Luna yang tiba-tiba. "Harry, kau harus mengembalikan putriku,"

"Persefone? Aku tak tahu dimana putrimu," ucap Harry menatap Luna yang sungguh berantakan. Kecantikannya menyurut dan merubahnya menjadi seorang wanita tua yang renta.

"Hades mengambilnya dan menjadikannya ratu Underworld. Kau harus membantuku untuk mengambil putriku kembali,"

Harry duduk diam, berpikir sejenak. "Bukankah itu bagus? Memang Underworld, jauh lebih bagus jika dikuasai raja dan ratu."

"Teganya kau berkata seperti itu kepadaku. Apa kau tak menyayangi putrimu sendiri, Hah?" ucapnya murka.

Harry semakin memijat pelipisnya kesal. Jika sudah berurusan dengan Dementer, masalah akan panjang.

"Aku menyanyangi Persefone. Tetapi, kurasa hanya Hades yang mampu menyaingi Persefone. Hades itu kuat dan adil, bukankah itu bagus?"

"Kau. Apa kau setuju begitu saja? Putriku, dijadikannya ratu Underworld, tempat yang suram dan tak ada kebahagiaan disana?"

"Aku tahu, kau sangat menyayangi putrimu. Tetapi, aku yakin Persefone mau tinggal disana, kurasa."

Dementer putus asa, bahkan Zeus saja tidak bisa membantunya. Dengan segera ia pergi dari Hogwart dengan amarah yang menggebu.

"Akan kubuat, kau mengambil putriku dari sisi Hades, Zeus."

**-xoxoxoxoxo-**

Sesudah mengerjakan banyak sekali tugas menggadili para arwah. Hades segera menuju kamar istrinya.

Ia membuka pintu perlahan, berusaha untuk tak mengejutkan Persefone.

Hades menatap lembut wanita yang sedang terlelap diranjangnya itu. Tubuhnya yang kecil membuat Hades tak tahan untuk tak memeluknya, bibirnya yang merah marun itu, pipinya yang halus bagaikan pualam. Sungguh saudaranya ini memiliki putri yang sangat cantik, Pergabungan antara Dementer dan Zeus. Bisa menciptakan wanita yang sangat cantik, bahkan dapat menyaingi Hera atau Aprodite. Tapi bagi Hades tetap saja wanita yang sedang tidur diranjangnya ini adalah yang paling cantik diantara dewi Hogwarts manapun.

Tangannya mengulus perlahan pipi putih itu, lalu turun menuju lehernya. Senyuman yang tak bisa ditahannya terukir dengan indah. Ia begitu puas, sangat puas karena bisa memberikan tanda kemerahan itu pada lehernya, mengingatkan permainan mereka yang indah.

Dengan ini, ia yakin Persefone pasti akan terikat dengannya.

Mata milik Persefone perlahan terbuka, membuat Hades sedikit terkejut

Mengosok matanya perlahan, dan menatap pria itu. "Hades, kau sudah kembali." Serunya lembut.

"Ya, apakah begitu lama, dear?"

"Kurasa," ucapnya duduk diranjangnya lalu mendekati pria itu dan memeluknya dengan lembut. "Suara tangisan pilu itu menganguku, Hades." Ucapnya putus asa.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi diatas sana?"

"Ti—Tidak, Persefone. Semuanya baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menyuruh mreka diam," ucapnya melepaskan pelukan Hermione dan berjalan pergi.

Hermione merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan suaminya itu. Namun, ia menghormati Hades dan tak mau mengangunya ataupun bertanya kepadanya.

**-XOxoxoxoXO-**

Sekali lagi, hari ini adalah hari yang dapat membuat moodnya sangat buruk. Ia kesal kepada para arwah yang terus menangis menggangunya serta istrinya.

Hades memanggil kuda perangnya. Lengkingan tinggi kuda serta beberapa suara mulai terdengar gaduh. Empat kuda hitam abadi miliknya datang. Dengan segera ia naik kekereta kudanya yang terbuat dari emas, mengeluarkan cambuk petir dari tangannya dan mulai mencambuk udara, mendengar itu kuda miliknya segera berlari.

Lempeng tanah terbuka, Hades keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya melihat semuanya terselimuti oleh salju. Tak ada satu kehidupan yang tumbuh disana, para manusia lebih senang berlindung didalam rumahnya. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Draco merasa, saudaranya kali kelewatan. Apa salahnya jika ia menginginkan Persefone? Bukankah seharusnya ia adil dan menyerahkan putrinya itu? Bukan malah berulah dan menyebapkan pekerjaannya bertambah ganda.

Matanya tertuju pada Thanatos yang sedang mengambil arwah. Arwah itu meronta-ronta, membuat Thanatos mengeluarkan talinya dan menyeretnya dengan paksa.

"Ow, Kalian semua. Bisakah mempercepat perkejaanku sedikit?" serunya kesal.

"Tidak, lepaskan aku. Aku belum layak untuk mati."

"Sudahlah, kakek tua. Terima saja kenyataannya." Serunya menyeret arwah itu dan menuju Underworld.

"Bahkan manusia sekarang meronta tak mau mati." Draco paling membenci dengan arwah yang tidak bisa menerima kematiannya, Tapi memang kematian kakek tua itu setahun lebih cepat dari jadwal semula.

Hades berkeliling dan Helios melihatnya dengan kesal. Akibat ulahnya manusia kini menderita, tak ada tumbuhan yang tumbuh dan masih banyak lagi. Hades menatap Helios yang sedang duduk di singgasananya.

Hades tersenyum keji, menyindir Helios. "Hello, Helios." Sapanya ramah, suaranya terdengar lembut namun terselipkan kekejaman yang ada didalamnya.

"Hades, kau berulah sekarang." Ucapnya menatap raja Underworld. "Tidak bisakah kau mengembalikan Persefone sekarang juga? Satu hari di Underworld sama saja dengan satu bulan di Bumi. Lihat, apa yang dilakukan Dementer untuk mengancam Zeus. Apa kau tidak kasihan kepadanya? Karena keinginanmu sendiri, kau menciptakan sebuah malapetaka?"

"Diam, kau Helios. Aku tak peduli dengan Manusia, yang kuinginkan hanyalah Persefone. Sebaiknya ia bisa menerima putrinya kini sudah menjadi milikku,"

"Bedebah, kau. Hades."

Draco tak peduli, ia menaiki kereta perangnya dan segera turun menuju Underworld. Dalam hati, ia bersikukuh ia takkan mau mengembalikan Hermione, tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi dengan manusia atau apa.

Asalkan dirinya bersama Persefone, ia tak membutuhkan apa-apa.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Thanks untuk semua yang sudah MemFave, MemFollow, Mereview.**

**Kesalahan besar terdapat pada umur Hermione disini.**

**Umur Hermione : 18 tahun. (remaja)**

**Draco : 35 tahun (Ya, bapak-bapak.)**

**Mungkin kalian bisa mencarinya di wikipedia cerita yang asli hehe. Hampir sama ceritnya Cuma mungkin ada perubahan sedikit dan mungkin juga banyak, **

**Don't Be A Silent Reader.**

**Constantinest**


	3. Chapter 3

**Private Love**

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Greek Myth : bukan milik saya.**

**Author ****Constantinest.**

**RATED : M**

**Warning**

"**Hermione adalah seorang dewi yang sangat cantik. Semua dewa tergila-gila padanya bahkan sanga para penguasa. "Le****—****Lepaskan. Kumohon,"/ "Ikutlah denganku, Hermione."/ Tentu barang yang sudah diambil oleh Hades tak mungkin bisa diambil kembali oleh siapapun. Reviewnya please.**

**-XoXOXOXOXo-**

Ketika Draco pulang menuju Underworld dengan kelelahan yang cukup membuatnya ingin beristirahat. Setelah mengadili banyak jiwa untuk hari ini, ketika keretanya sudah sampai pada gerbang istana miliknya.

Baru turun, sebuah teriakan memanggil namanya terdengar. "Hades, Tuanku yang agung."

"Ada apa Para Ker?" pria yang dipanggil Para Ker dengan segera menunduk hormat. "Maafkan saya tuanku,"

"Ada apa? Aku tahu, kau jauh lebih kejam dari pada Thanatos. Apa kau juga mengeluh sama sepertinya, karena perkejaan kalian bertambah?" tanyanya menghela nafas.

"Bukan, Tuanku. Melainkan, aku baru mendapat kabar dari 3 juri. Bahwa lima arwah lepas dan terbang menuju bumi."

Api raksasa membakar tubuh Draco. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang, ia benar-benar lelah dan membutuhkan yang namanya istirahat. "Lima, Kau bilang? Satu saja aku sudah susah, apalagi lima!" wajah Draco berubah menjadi mengerikan. Matanya merah menyala seperti api neraka, api-api berada disekitarnya, kuku-kukunya memanjang dan siap mencakar atau bahkan mengoyak siapapun yang menganggunya.

Thanatos berlari ketika melihat Raja mereka sudah kembali. "Tuanku yang agung." Para Ker, menatap Thanatos dengan sebal. Memang mereka sering bersaing untuk mendapatkan arwah. Hanya saja, Para Ker lebih kejam dan kenal ampun. Sementara Thanatos, akan mengabulkan permintaan terakhir mereka, seperti ingin melihat putrinya atau semacamnya.

Draco menoleh, matanya yang menyala-nyala membuat dua bawahannya menggigil ketakutan, "ada apa, Thanatos? Apa kau ingin memberi tahuku ada lima arwah yang lepas? Kalau iya, kau terlambat. Para Ker sudah memberitahuku."

"Itu memang benar tuan. Tetapi, kurasa lima lagi lepas. Total 10,"

"Apa katamu?!" kini suara Draco berubah serak dan mengerikan. Nyala apinya lebih besar dari sebelumnya. "Bagaimana bisa?!"

Hermione, yang melihat cahaya yang besar di Underworld, tertarik. Ia berjalan dengan segera. Meminta bantuan para dayangnya untuk membantunya melihat cahaya yang terang itu.

Kaki kecilnya berlari mendekati cahaya itu. Dua orang dengan jubah hitam berlutut ketakutan, sementara seorang pria yang ia kenal sedang memarahi mereka dengan berselimutkan api diseluruh tubuhnya.

Diantara keraguan, apakah ia suaminya atau bukan. "Hades, Kaukah itu?"

Suara lembut milik Hermione membuat nyala api milik Draco menghilang dengan segera. "Persephone, dear. Apakah aku menganggumu?" tanya Draco, berjalan mendekati wanita yang terbalut dengan pakaian tidur yang terbuat dari sutra dan dijahit dengan benang emas.

"Tidak, Aku hanya penasaran dengan cahaya yang kulihat. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa membuat itu?" pertanyaan Hermione yang lugu membuat Draco bingung untuk menjawab.

Sementara Thanatos tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan ratu Underworld itu. Tapi Draco menatapnya seakan akan membunuhnya sebentar lagi. Jika Thanatos bukan bawahan yang cukup ia sayang, ia tak segan melemparkan pria itu menuju alam bawah dan tak ada apapun disana.

"Aku yakin, kau tak mau melihatnya, dear. Istirahatlah," ucapnya mengulus rambut Hermione dengan lembut.

"Apa kau sibuk?" tanyanya memainkan jarinya di dada bidang milik Draco.

"Kurasa, ada sepuluh arwah yang lepas menuju bumi. Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk membawa mereka pulang kembali."

"Sepuluh, banyak sekali, Hades." Ucapnya menunduk, "ya, kalau saja dua bawahanku yang paling kupercaya ini tidak lalai untuk menjaga mereka."

Hermione mengangguk lemah dan menuruti perkataan suaminya. "Sesudah itu, aku berjanji untuk selalu bersamamu, dear."

Senyuman senang terukir diwajahnya yang cantik. Draco menyuruh para dayang untuk membawa Hermione kembali kekamarnya agar dirinya aman, mengingat Underworld yang bisa dibilang jauh dari kata aman.

Draco dengan segera menaiki kereta perangnya. "Cerberus." Panggilnya, dalam sekejap anjing berkepala tiga yang haus akan apapun datang. Air liurnya menetes-netes dari gigirnya yang tajam, Tubuhnya besar dan berotot. Kuku-kukunya lancip dan kelihatannya bisa merobek daging menjadi selembar kertas hanya dalam waktu sebentar.

"Ada tugas untukmu, Cerberus. Sudah lama, bukan kau menjadi penjaga gerbang?" ucapnya mengulus kepala Cerberus. Gonggongan senang mulai terdengar dari ketiga kepala anjing itu. Dengan sigap Cerberus menaiki kereta perang Hades.

Draco mengeluarkan cambuk petir miliknya dan mencambukan dengan kasar. Lengkingan kuda terdengar semakin jelas, kaki mereka yang kuat segera berlari dengan liar.

Kini Draco sudah berada di bumi, matanya yang dingin mencoba untuk menelusuri bumi. Berharap ia dapat menemukan arwah yang dicarinya. Cerberus mengongong dengan keras, matanya yang merah menyala menatap seorang arwah yang sedang duduk diam di sebuah pohon. Dengan segera, ia mengarahkan kuda abadinya untuk mendekati arwah itu. Cerberus segera turun mengigit arwah itu. Arwah pria tua itu menjerit-jerit memohon pengampunan.

Dan Draco memberinya, Ia mengeluarkan asap dari tangannya dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah rantai. Dengan segera rantai itu mengikat pergelangan tangan serta kaki arwah itu.

Satu arwah sudah tertangkap. Cerberus menggonggong dengan keras sekali lagi. Arwah wanita sedang berada didalam rumah miliknya sebelum ia meninggal. Hades melemparkan borgol itu dan dalam sekejap borgol itu mengunci kakinya dan Draco menariknya.

Dua arwah sudah tertangkap. Tinggal delapan lagi.

Draco berkeliling, mencari keberadaan delapan arwah. Ia melihat tiga arwah yang sedang berkumpul itu. Mereka begitu senang bisa bebas dari Underworld.

Tapi itu tak lama, karena Draco menangkapnya dan menguncinya.

Lima arwah.

Draco mencari lagi, berkeliling dan terus berkeliling hingga ia mendapatkan hampir semuanya. Kecuali satu, satu arwah yang dari tadi dicarinya tak menunjukan batang hidungnya.

Cerberus mengongong dengan liar. Draco tahu apa maksud dari anjing kesayangannya itu. Matanya yang kelabu menatap seorang arwah sedang berlarian bebas kesana-kemari.

Arwah itu mengetahui keberadaan Draco. Dengan segera ia berlari menjauhi Draco. "Cerberus, tangkap dia." Ucapnya. Anjing itu segera melompat. Mengejar arwah itu dan dalam detik selanjutnya ia berhasil mengumpulkan sepuluh arwah.

Ia pulang menuju Underworld. Rasa capek dan penat menderanya. Ia sungguh lelah. Menuju kamarnya yang mewah, membuka pintunya. Melepaskan jubah perang yang ia gunakan. Istrinya sedang menatapnya dengan senang, seperti anak anjing yang melihat tuannya pulang.

"Hades," ucapnya lembut. Draco senang, Hermione memanggilnya seperti itu. Tapi rasa capeknya mengalahkan semuanya. Melepaskan semua bajunya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang besar itu.

"Persephone, dear. Kurasa besok, aku akan menemanimu." Hermione menangguk mengerti, ia yakin suaminya sungguh lelah akan pekerjaanya. Mengulus perlahan rambut milik Draco. Menarik selimut dan mengecup keningnya. "Mimpi indah," bisiknya ditelinga Draco.

Dan sang raja Underworld itu mulai tertelap kedalam mimpinya.

**-xoXoxoXo-**

Luna benar-benar mengancam Harry, Ia tahu Harry sedang melihat semua yang terjadi di bumi. Kegelisahan Harry mulai memuncak, jika ini terus terjadi. Manusia akan musnah. Ia gelisah, berjalan mondar-mandir di kursinya. Duduk sebentar lalu berdiri lagi dan kegiatan itu yang terus diulangnya terus menerus.

Draco? Kakaknya yang keras kepala itu? Tentu sangat susah jika diajak bernegosiasi. Apa lagi ini berhubungan dengan Hermione. Sementara, Luna, saudaranya dan ibu dari Hermione. Tak jauh lebih keras kepalanya.

Dua orang yang sama-sama keras kepala dan menginkan Hermione untuk menjadi milik mereka secara pribadi.

"Kenapa mereka tak menghentikan perbuatan konyol mereka? Apakah mereka puas, menjadikan manusia sebagai obyek ancaman untukku?" serunya gusar, memijat pelipisnya yang berkedut. "Ditambah lagi, ini kesalahn Demeter yang kehilangan putrinya. Tapi, kenapa? Para manusia mengira aku yang melakukan ini?"

"Reputasiku yang berharga, hancur karena mereka berdua."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Suara lengkingan kuda milik Dumbledore terdengar, Harry menegakkan kepalanya, menatap pria tua itu turun dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Ada apa Helios?"

"Tuanku, Saya merasa kasihan dengan mahluk bumi yang menderita, akibat ulah kedua saudara anda. Tuanku,"

Wajah Harry semakin muram, lagi-lagi masalah ini.

"Aku tahu, Helios. Tapi apa kau tak menyadari betapa keras kepalanya mereka? Bertengkar seperti anak-anak dan berharap untuk mendapatkan perhatianku?"

"Anda benar, Tuan. Kurasa, kau harus mempertemukan mereka berdua di Hogwarts ini. Tuan,"

Harry mendongak, berpikir dan kemudian tersenyum. "Ide yang sangat bagus, Helios. Membawa dua orang yang sedang bertengkar hebat itu ke Hogwarts. Lalu membiarkan mereka berperang dihadapanku?"

Dumbledore diam. Memang perkataan Harry benar. Ia yakin, Draco tak mungkin melemparkan kutukan pertama kali. Pasti Luna, dan akhirnya Hogwarts hancur karenanya.

"Tapi. Akan kucoba, Helios. Terimakasih," serunya senang, "Hermes,"

Pria dengan sayap pada sepatunya dalam hitungan detik muncul dihadapannya. "Ada apa, Ayah?" tanyanya.

"Kirimkan pesan kepada Hades. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, dan cepat, sebelum umat manusia menghilang seutuhnya"

"Baik ayah," dalam detik berikutnya Theo sudah pergi menuju Underworld.

**-xoxoXOxo-**

Draco membuka matanya secara perlahan, ia menatap istrinya yang sedang duduk asyik membaca buku, sekali-kali ia tersenyum atau wajahnya memerah dengan sendirinya. Membuat Draco gemas dengan wajah mempesona istrinya ini.

Gerakan Draco membuat Hermione menoleh, "Hades, kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya tersenyum senang dan kembali membaca bukunya kembali. Merasa diacuhkan membuat Draco sedikit sebal.

"Persephone, dear. Apakah kau merindukanku?"

"Ya," jawabnya singkat, namun matanya masih tertuju buku yang dipegangnya.

"Apa buku yang sedang kau baca itu, dear?" tanyanya mendekat. Namun, Hermione dengan segera menutup bukunya, dan menyerang Draco. Mencium bibir pucat pria itu dan tersenyum manis, "rahasia," ucapnya dan menyembunyikan bukunya disamping tubuhnya.

"Benarkah? Apakah, suamimu ini tak boleh melihatnya?"

"Tidak," ucap Hermione dengan nada nakal.

"Benarkah, bagaimana kalau aku memaksa?" tanyanya tersenyum lembut. Hades hanya bisa berlaku lembut untuk wanita polos yang berada disampingnya.

"Aku tetap tidak akan memberitahumu," goda Hermione menyentuh hidup Draco.

Draco tidak habis akal, ia merangkul pinggul istrinya mendekatkan istrinya kepadanya dan mencium lehernya, "aku penasaran, Persephone."

Draco mulai mencium Hermione dengan lembut, awalnya lembut namun lama kelamaan panas dan basah. Tanpa Hermione sadari tangan Draco yang memeluk pinggangnya kini sedang menggengam buku yang disembunyikan istrinya itu. Sementara, Hermione malah asyik menikmati ciuman Draco.

Hermione melepaskan ciumannya dan Draco berdiri menyeringai puas. "Aku menang, dear." ucapnya menunjukan buku yang sudah direbutnya dan mengoyangkannya kehadapan Hermione.

Hermione terkejut dan meraba buku yang seharusnya berada disebelahnya tetapi kini berada ditangan suaminya. "Itu curang,"

"Benarkah? Kurasa dewa tak melakukan kecurangan. Hanya melakukan apa yang ia bisa, dear." serunya senang.

Hermione berpikir sebentar, ia berdiri mendekati suaminya dan memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. Bahkan jika Draco tidak sigap mungkin ia akan terjatuh. "Persephone." Ucapnya terkejut.

"Hades," ucapnya menjilat bibir bawahnya, Draco berpikir dalam hatinya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa mendapatkan senyuman itu. Tersenyum mengoda, menatap suaminya yang sedang terpesona oleh wajahnya yang manis, menciumi suaminya dengan liar seolah Hermione adalah singa betina yang sedang haus akan daging. Draco terpesona, ia tak pernah menyangka Hermione yang semula adalah gadis yang lemah dan berharga kini menciumnya dengan liar. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan nafsunya lagi, memeluk tubuh istrinya dan menikmati ciuman dari istrinya itu. Ciuman Draco turun, mengenai lehernya menyentuhnya dengan lembut dan mesra. Hermione mengerang nakal, membuat sang raja kehilangan akal sehatnya hanya dalam waktu lima menit saja.

Ini adalah suatu siksaan untuk Draco. Istrinya bisa seliar ini, padahal awalnya adalah seekor kucing jinak. Namun, sekarang? Hermione mendekap Draco dengan erat, menekan kepalanya agar memperdalam ciuman panas mereka, menarik rambutnya perlahan. Ia tahu Draco menyukai sesuatu yang baru.

Berusaha untuk membuka gaun yang digunakan istrinya. Namun, ia tak bisa. Buku yang baru saja diambilnya dari Hermione menggangunya. Ia melepaskan buku yang dipegangnya, tangan kanannya memeluk Hermione agar tidak jatuh, sementara tangan kirinya menyelusuri tubuh indah itu.

Hermione, hanyalah seseorang yang bisa mengalahkannya. Membuatnya luluh dan tak bisa berkutik sedikitpun. Dan Draco sangat mencintainya melebihi apapun yang ada dibumi bahkan perasaan itu mengalahkan keinginannya untuk menjadi dewa Hogwarts, bukan lagi penjaga Underworld.

Tapi kini ia merasa bersyukur kenapa ia bisa menjadi penjaga Underworld. Kenapa ia bersyukur? Semua orang takut kepadanya karena predikatnya sebagai penjaga dunia bawah, tak ada yang berani mendekatinya dan tentu saja tak ada yang berani mengambil barang milik Draco. Kesempatannya aman, menjauhkan istrinya yang berharga dari para mata keranjang milik Dewa Hogwarts.

Hermione mendorong Draco membuat dirinya terkejut dan melepaskan pelukannya. Senyuman senang dan licik terukir diwajahnya yang polos, merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dan mengambil buku yang berada tepat dibawah kakinya. Draco menyadari bahwa ini semua hanyalah trik Hermione untuk mendapatkan bukunya kembali.

"Hey, itu curang." Ucap Draco tidak terima.

"Kurasa, dewi tak melakukan kecurangan apapun, Love. Ia hanya melakukan yang ia bisa," ucapnya segera keluar dari kamarnya dan bernyanyi riang.

Draco tersenyum senang, Hermione memang adalah wanita yang bisa membuat kehidupannya yang menyedihkan di Underworld sedikit , kurasa banyak. Akhirnya sang raja Underworld dapat menemukan kesenangan di tempatnya.

**-XoXOXoxoXO-**

Draco duduk disinggasananya, di sebelahnya terdapat istrinya yang cantik, Hermione. "Apa tubuhmu sudah cukup untuk beristirahat?" tanyanya menatap wajah suaminya.

"Tentu," ucapnya tersenyum, mengulus pipi Hermione dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Hermione menerimanya, membalas ciuman pria itu.

Hingga suara menggangu milik Minos membuat ciuman mereka terlepas. "Ada apa, Minos?" wajah Hermione memerah begitu juga dengan Draco, namun dengan cepat ia merubah wajahnya dan kembali pada wajahnya yang dingin dan datar.

"Maafkan hamba ini tuanku, karena sudah lancang masuk kemari. Tetapi, Hermes datang dan ingin bertemu dengan anda,"

Draco terkejut, Theo datang. Itu pertanda ada pesan dari Harry. "Biarkan dia masuk,"

Pria yang bernama Hermes itu segera masuk. Senyuman kebanggaannya terpancar dari wajahnya yang tampan. "Hades," panggilnya. Tubuhnya yang atletis dibalutkan pakaian dewa serta sepatu boot dengan sayap api pada kakinya, ia yang mengenakan topi dengan sayap diatasnya. Kakinya tak menempel pada tangan melainkan melayang seperti kesukaannya.

"Ada apa, Hermes?"

"Zeus meminta anda untuk mengunjungi Hogwarts, sekarang. Kali ini pertemuan ini tak bisa ditunda,"

Draco kelihatannya tertarik dengan pesan yang dibawa oleh Theo. Ia yakin, Harry pasti mau membahas masalah yang sedang terjadi kepada bumi. "Baiklah," ucapnya berjalan, ia mengenakan jubahnya yang berwarna hitam sama seperti para dewa. Menampilkan lengannya kirinya yang berotot.

"Persephone, dear. Kurasa, aku harus meninggalkanmu." Ucapnya sedih.

"Tak apa, Hades." Ucap Hermione, "aku akan membaca buku yang gagal kau ambil tadi,"

"Hey, tapi aku sudah hampir mendapatkannya tadi,"

"Tapi aku mengambilnya lagi," dan ciuman singkat mengakiri percakapan mereka.

Ia menuruni tangga mendekati Theo yang sedang terpesona oleh Hermione. Tentu mengingat bahwa sebelum Hermione menjadi istrinya. Sang putra Zeus ini pernah terpesona olehnya dan hendak menjadikannya istri. "Jauhkan pikiran kotormu dari istriku, Hermes. Atau, kau akan tahu apa akibatnya," serunya mengeluarkan api kecil dari tangannya dan mengubahnya menjadi bentuk tengkorak.

"Maaf Hades," serunya. Ia lupa, bahwa Draco bisa membaca pikiran siapapun yang di inginkannya, bahkan termasuk dirinya. Asalkan orang itu berada di Underworld, daerah kekuasaannya.

**-XoxoxoXo-**

"Apa yang di inginkan dirimu, dari diriku, Zeus? Mengapa kita tak berbicara secara langsung?" tanyanya melipat kedua tangannya. Wanita cantik itu kelihatannya sudah menunggu cukup lama.

Harry yang duduk disinggasananya hanya tersenyum simpul. "Tenanglah, Demeter. Sampai tamu satu lagi yang ku undang datang, baru kita akan memulai pembicaraan ini."

"Siapa tamu yang kau undang, Zeus?"

Lengkingan kuda abadi milik Draco terdengar, suara cambuknya yang melambangkan kengerian yang dapat membuat para awrah dan penghuni Hogwarts mengigil ngeri. Dalam sekejap, ia sudah tahu siapa tamu yang diundang oleh Harry selain dirinya.

"Hades?!" serunya terkejut. Pria yang dipanggilnya Hades itu, menyeringai puas memandangnya dengan pandangan menantang Demeter.

"Demeter. Lama tak bertemu denganmu, Kau bertambah tua, kurasa." Basa-basi Draco yang membuat emosi dalam hatinya memuncak.

"Bagus," ucap Harry menepuk kepalanya. Merasa bahwa sapaan Draco membuat semuanya bertambah buruk. Mengingat hubungan Demeter dan Hades memang dari dulu tidak seberapa bagus, ditambah lagi dengan penculikan yang sudah terjadi dan membuat semuanya menderita.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kemari, Zeus? Tidak tahukah, banyak tugas yang belum kuselesaikan. DItambah lagi aku meninggalkan istriku yang sedang menantiku di Underworld," serunya tersenyum licik menatap wajah Luna yang sudah terbakar emosi dalam hatinya.

Luna marah. "Brengsek kau Hades. Kembalikan putriku,"

"Bahkan dalam mimpimu sekalipun, Demeter. Aku tidak akan mengembalikannya," terlihat jelas mereka begitu membenci satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak pantas untuk menjadi suami dari putriku yang cantik. Apa kau tidak menyadari? Bahwa putriku jauh lebih layak memanggilmu 'Paman Hades' dari pada suaminya."seringai puas terukir diwajahnya ketika menyebutkan kata 'Paman Hades'

Draco merasa Luna benar-benar merusak harga dirinya. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin memucat. Memang umurnya tidak semuda Hermione, tetapi selama Hermione mencintainya. Apa itu suatu yang salah?"

"Kau?!" serunya meremas tangannya sendiri menahan agar tak memukul wanita yang bisa dipanggilnya calon mertua, mungkin?.

"Apa? Apakah ucapanku salah, saudaraku? Aku yakin, kau tak bisa membuahi putriku. Kau terlalu tua dan payah. Kau tak mungkin bisa memiliki keturunan, dan aku yakin putriku hanya akan menderita karenanya,"

Meremas tangannya sampai pucat, ia sudah tak kuat lagi. Memang ia marah, tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa berpikiran jernih dan tak langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kutukan. "Diam kau, nenek tua. Akan kuperlihatkan kepadamu, bahwa aku bisa menghamili Persephone."

Luna terkejut akan ucapan Draco, "lancang ucapanmu, Hades. Aku tak mengijikan putriku disentuh olehmu, Hina."

Kali ini Draco yang tersenyum senang. "Benarkah? Tapi, kurasa. Kau terlambat. Aku sudah menyentuh putrimu di Underwold itu. Aku berterimakasih kepadamu dan Zeus. Karena, bisa melahirkan anak yang sungguh cantik." Ucapnya menatap Luna lalu menatap Harry.

"Sama-sama, Hades." Ucapnya bangga. Tapi Luna langsung menatapnya dan membuat senyuman Harry menghilang. Dalam hati Harry berpikir, "Apa salahnya jika memiliki putri yang cantik?"

"Bahkan, kau tak tahu. Putrimu menjerit puas atas pelayananku? Atau aku perlu merekam suara Persephone yang menjerit menyebutkan namaku?"

"Kau. Sekali lagi kau mengatakan itu. Aku tak segan-segan untuk mengutukmu."

"Kau pikir aku takut? Apa kau lupa, apa jabatanku dan kekuatanku, Demeter?" ucapnya mengeluarkan cambuk petir dari tangannya.

Melihat situasi yang semakin panas, membuat Harry menyela pertarungan mereka yang mungkin bisa merusakkan Hogwarts. "Guys. Aku menyuruh kalian disini untuk bernegosiasi. Bukannya berperang dihadapanku," ucap Harry berjalan mendekati Draco dan Luna yang sudah mau mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka.

"Aku berada disini, karena aku ingin menghentikan permainan kalian yang kekanakan."

"Kekanakan katamu?!" seru Luna, menatap Harry, "Aku hanya menginginkan putriku kembali. Apakah itu salah? Seorang ibu yang merindukan putrinya yang paling ia sayangi? Dan bedebah ini mengambilnya dariku dan memaksanya untuk menjadi istrinya?!"

Draco hanya melipat matanya dan memutar bola matanya.

Harry kelihatannya berpikir. "Itu benar,"

Kini giliran Draco yang berbicara. Dirinya yang sangat pandai berbicara dan dengan sedikit bumbu-bumbu kebohongan, "Dan aku hanya menginginkan Persephone untuk menjadi istriku dan pendampingku di Underworld. Tidak tahukah kau Harry, bagaimana perasaanku menjadi pria kesepian yang mengharapkan belaian dari seorang wanita?"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Hades."

Dua-duanya memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk mendapatkan Hermione. Harry berpikir sejenak, "Tapi, Hades. Kau sudah mencurinya. Kau tak melihat banyak arwah yang datang lebih banyak dari biasanya? Bahkan, aku melihat kau menanggkap mereka yang lepas."

Draco hanya memutar matanya. "Aku tahu, kau mencintainya. Tapi, ijinkan Persephone untuk menemui ibunya. Aku yakin, Persephone menginginkannya juga."

"Tapi—"

"Kumohon, Hades. Ini demi kebaikan kita masing-masing,"

"Aku mengerti," ucapnya lemas dan berjalan menuju kereta kudanya dan terbang menuju Underworld.

"Terimakasih, Harry." Seru Luna senang.

Harry hanya tersenyum, "well setidaknya masalah ini berakhir."

Tapi sepertinya salah. Ini baru dimulai,

Selama perjalan, permintaan saudaranya itu yang membuat hatinya risau. Jika ia mengembalikan Persephone, ia yakin dirinya tak bisa bertemu dengan wanita yang disayanginya itu. Tapi, bagaimana? Ia tak mungkin menolak permintaan Zeus.

Sebuah ide jahat dan licik mulai memenuhi otaknya. Kali ini dia yakin, Hermione pasti akan berada bersamanya, selamanya. Tawa keji terdengar dari dirinya.

"Kau yang memulai, Demeter."

**-To Be Continued-**

**Thanks untuk semua yang sudah MemFave, MemFollow, Mereview.**

**Mungkin kalian bisa mencarinya di wikipedia cerita yang asli hehe. Hampir sama ceritnya Cuma mungkin ada perubahan sedikit dan mungkin juga banyak, **

**Dan thanks to Angelindapeeves yang sudah memberitahu kesalahan pada nama Demeter. **

**Don't Be A Silent Reader.**

**Constantinest**


	4. Chapter 4

**Private Love**

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Greek Myth : bukan milik saya.**

**Author ****Constantinest.**

**RATED : M**

**Warning**

"**Hermione adalah seorang dewi yang sangat cantik. Semua dewa tergila-gila padanya bahkan sanga para penguasa. "Le****—****Lepaskan. Kumohon,"/ "Ikutlah denganku, Hermione."/ Tentu barang yang sudah diambil oleh Hades tak mungkin bisa diambil kembali oleh siapapun. Reviewnya please.**

**-XoXOXOXOXo-**

Draco menelusuri jalanan gelap, ia sangat hafal dengan jalur itu. Jalur menuju kamarnya dan istrinya beristirahat disitu. Pintu kamarnya yang terbuat dari emas dan beberapa ukiran ular melambangkan dirinya, sang penguasa. Mendorong pintu besar itu dan mendapati istrinya yang cantik sedang duduk asyik membaca buku yang sama dengan sebelumnya.

'Kapan ia akan selesai membaca buku itu?' pikirnya dalam hati, mendekati wanita itu. Hermione menatapnya sekilas, "kau sudah pulang, sayang? Bagaimana, apa yang ayah bicarakan kepadamu?" tanyanya dengan penasaran, tetapi matanya masih tertuju pada buku itu.

"Hanya membahas sedikit masalah," ucapnya melepaskan bajunya, serta sepatu bootnya. Ia hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya dan sabuk kulit yang melingkari pingangnya. Ia tahu walaupun Hermione serius pada buku, tapi tetap saja, ia mencuri pandang akan tubuhnya yang kekar.

Draco masuk kedalam kamar mandi miliknya, kamar mandi yang terbuat dari kaca. DI situ, ia menyalakan bath tub miliknya dan memasukan beberapa aroma untuk membuat dirinya jauh lebih rileks. Namun, sebelum itu ia membasuh dirinya dengan shower terlebih dahulu. Kamar mandi itu hanya terbuat dari kaca dan kain gorden jika mereka ingin mandi tanpa terlihat. Dan, kali ini Draco sama sekali tidak menutupi acara mandinya.

Tentu ia tahu bahwa pikiran Hermione sedang tidak fokus kepada bukunya, melainkan pada dirinya. Ia tahu bahwa istrinya berpikiran nakal tentang dirinya. Air secara perlahan menguyur tubuhnya yang atletis, membuat tubuhnya basah dan menggoda siapapun.

Membasuh semuanya, kepalanya, lehernya, dadanya, tangannya dan kakinya. Namun, kali ini. Ia melakukan dengan cara yang berbeda. Mengeluarkan sabun cair, mengosoknya dengan perlahan sesekali meresapi aroma sabun itu. Membuat Draco ingin lebih lama lagi berada di kamar mandinya.

Mata coklat Hermione yang penasaran dengan permainan suaminya mulai terpancing. Ia tergoda akan tubuh seksi itu. Bahkan ia merasa ingin sekali mengosok tubuh suaminya yang dipenuhi oleh rasa capek itu.

Dan Draco menyeringai puas. Pikiran kotor milik istrinya membuat dirinya semakin bergairah.

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba untuk menahan. Tapi tak bisa, suaminya akhir-akhir ini meninggalkannya. Bahkan dua hari, ia berada di Hogwarts. Tentu, ia kesepian.

"Masuklah, jika kau mau. Seph," ujarnya menyingkat nama istrinya itu. "Kau tak perlu malu, aku ini suamimu."

Hermione berdiri dengan senyuman mengembang diwajahnya. Membuka bajunya dengan segera dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi itu. Namun, ia tak bisa melihat apapun. Hanya gumpalan asap hitam yang menjebaknya.

"Hades, apakah ini salah satu ulahmu?" tanyanya.

Draco tak menjawab, ia diam dan mendekap tubuh wanita itu dari belakang. Hermione terkejut, "Hades, kaukah itu?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tentu, love. Suamimu yang seksi ini datang. Aku memiliki sebuah eksperimen dan aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya." Ucapnya berbisik mesra pada telinga Hermione.

"Kau hanya tinggal diam dan menikmatinya, love."

Hermione diam. Tapi benda keras dan berat mengunci kedua tangannya. Membuat ia merasa tidak bebas, "Hades, apa ini?"

"Sebuah borgol, dear." ucapnya sementara tangannya membuat kain hitam dan menutupi mata Hermione.

Hermione bingung bukan main dengan ulah suaminya. Namun, disisi lain ia merasa takut, karena ia belum pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Tenanglah Love, aku tak akan menyakitimu." Ucapnya menenangkan wanita itu dan mengecup lehernya. Hermione mendesah perlahan, ketika hembusan nafas dan ciuman itu mulai menelusuri setiap inci lehernya dengan mesra namun rakus.

Ia tak langsung mencium Hermione melainkan ia lebih suka untuk menyiksanya dengan memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan yang dapat meransangnya. Ia mendekati telinga Hermione, mengecupnya dan mengemutnya sedikit. Hermione mendesah sekali lagi, seolah kabut hitam dan kain hitam itu membuat ia penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan suaminya itu.

Telinga Hermione memerah, bahkan wajahnya juga memerah sekarang. Hanya Draco yang bisa melihat itu. Bahwa asap itu sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah ilusi untuk istrinya.

Dan ia bisa melihat setiap reaksi akan Hermione. Ia melepaskan ciumannya, mulai menyelusuri punggung mulus milik wanita itu, menjilatnya dan mengecupnya. Hermione kini tidak bisa berpikiran jernih, Draco benar-benar menguasai permainan sekarang.

"Kau tahu, dear. Tubuhmu begitu sempurna," pujinya, Hermione mendesah perlahan. "A—aku tahu, Hades."

"Kulitmu begitu kenyal dan mulus. Aku begitu beruntung bisa memilikimu," ucapnya senang. Tangan Draco mulai mengerayangi tubuh istrinya. Istrinya tak bisa berkutik dengan tangan yang diborgol itu. Hanya mendesah dan menikmati sensasi aneh ini.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyiksamu, Persephone?"

Hermione bergetar, Ia tahu Draco tak mungkin menyiksanya seperti apa. Tapi ia bingung dengan ucapan Draco.

"Aku akan menyiksamu dan membuatmu benar-benar bergairah," ucapnya mengecup kening wanita itu, lalu turun menuju hidungnya, dan mengecup bibirnya yang seperti buah strawberry. Merah dan mengiurkan.

Mengigit sedikit bibir wanita itu, menyebapkan darah perlahan keluar dari mulutnya. Namun, bagi Draco darah itu sungguh nikmat. Melumatnya, menukarkan salivanya dengan wanita itu. Suara rantai borgol Hermione seolah irama yang membuat permainan mereka semakin panas.

Hermione mengerti apa siksaan Draco. Ia ingin protes, tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Apa lagi setiap Draco memainkan kelihaiannya membuat dirinya merasa terbang bebas. Ciuman Draco mulai turun, menjamah hampir semua inci tubuhnya yang sempurna. Semuanya mungkin sudah diciuminya, membuat tubuhnya basah. Bukan karena pancuran air melainkan akibat ulah suaminya.

Namun, tiba-tiba Draco menghentikan semua aksinya membuat Hermione bingung. Ia menginginkan lebih. "Hades, kenapa berhenti?"

"Karena aku tak mendengar permintaanmu, Seph."

Hermione menggigit bibirnya ragu. Ini hanyalah awal tapi membuat dirinya merasa nikmat, bagaimana dengan ahkirnya? Ia penasaran.

"Hades, Siksa aku. Kumohon," seru Hermione. Draco tersenyum kemenangan dan mulai melanjutkan aksinya. Mendengar permintaan istrinya yang bergairah akan dirinya dan sentuhan nakalnya. Tangannya yang ramping memainkan perannya dengan sangat baik. Menelusuri tubuhnya seperti menyelusuri ukiran-ukiran dinding rapuh milik mesir. Bahkan kemungkinan besar, jika ia menyentuhnya dengan kasar barang itu akan hancur.

Membuat Hermione menggigil kenikmatan. Tubuhnya hampir jatuh, kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhnya merespons dengan cepat. Jika bukan karena tangan kekar Draco yang memeluknya dengan erat mungkin ia sudah berada dilantai sekarang.

Ia tak tahu apa rencana suaminya. Namun, permainan ini sungguh membuat andrenalinnya terpacu. Nafasnya memburu, ketika ia merasakan sentuhan suaminya. Ia merasa banyak sekali aliran listrik dengan volt yang rendah menyentuhnya. Seolah, Draco memang menyentuhnya dengan menggunakan listrik.

Bahkan ia tak segan-segan untuk menjerit ketika barang milik suaminya mulai memasuki dirinya. Mendesah kenikmatan, akibat ulah nakal sang suami. "Hades," erangnya manja. Menikmati permainan suaminya. Memeluknya, dengan erat, mendesah perlahan dan nafasnya tak beraturan. Wajahnya memerah padam. Ia tak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi suaminya dan hanya membayangkannya saja. Membayangkan seringai jahatnya menatap tubuhnya yang telanjang.

Draco tak menjawab dan membiarkan Hermione berpikir tentang apa selanjutnya yang akan terjadi. Membuat wanita itu menebak-nebak apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya. Tapi kelihatannya, istrinya sudah tidak mampu untuk berpikir. Hanya kenikmatan yang terbayang dikepalanya.

Permainan mereka yang panas dan liar, sungguh membuat mereka berpeluh dengan keringat. Permainan mereka selesai dengan pembuahan pada rahimnya. Dan Draco melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan wanita itu tidur di badannya. Mengecup bibirnya yang memerah akibat digigit olehnya.

Draco melepaskan borgol itu dan membiarkan Hermione membuka penutup matanya sendiri. Ia melihat suaminya yang sedang terengah-engah bersandar di dekat bak mandi, sementara tubuhnya berada di tepat atas suaminya.

"Well, Seph. Apakah kau puas?" tanyanya. Tersenyum bangga.

Hermione menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tubuh suaminya, mengulus rambut suaminya dan mengecupnya perlahan. "Tentu. Tapi sepertinya kau harus mandi lagi,"

Draco menyeringai. "Aku lelah,"

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun Hades. Kali ini biarkan aku yang memandikanmu," ucapnya menyeringai.

Draco tersenyum puas. "Kau tahu. Kau memang pantas untuk menjadi istriku,"

"Aku tahu,"

**-XOxoXoXo-**

Hermione duduk di ranjangnya yang besar. Mengeringkan rambutnya, ia tersenyum kecil setiap kali mengingat permainan suaminya. Suaminya sungguh pintar dalam membuatnya merasa bergairah. Ia menatap Draco yang sedang menggosokan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk putih.

"Hades, dear. Kemari," ucapnya. Draco menatap bingung. Tapi berjalan mendekat. "Berlutut." Perintah Hermione. ia bingung, namun tetap saja menuruti permintaan istrinya. Tangan mungil milik Hermione mulai mengosok rambut pirang miliknya, mengeringkan semuanya. Bahkan wajahnya.

Senyuman hangat yang membuat Draco merasa melihat matahari. Ia mencium Hermione. Namun, matanya tertuju pada pergelangan tangan Hermione yang terdapat bekas borgol miliknya.

"Maaf, seph. Aku tak—"

"Tenanglah, sayang. Aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkan ini." Ucapnya tersenyum dan memeluk suaminya itu.

"Seph. Apakah kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu, aku mencintaimu."

"Benarkah?"

Anggukan singkat dari wajah Hermione, tapi jawaban itu tak membuat Draco puas. Ia sedih, jika ia melepaskan Hermione ke ibunya.

"Ibumu merindukanmu,"

Mendengar perkataan Draco, perlahan air mata Hermione menetes. Ia begitu merindukan ibunya dan ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Draco mengusap rambut Hermione dengan lembut, menghapus air matanya dan mengecup hidungnya. "Kau akan pulang, sayang."

"Benarkah? Kau suami yang baik, Hades. Aku mencintaimu,"

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau mencoba buah delima yang kupetik dari kebunku ini?" ucapnya, mengeluarkan buah delima dan membelahnya menjadi dua.

"Hades, aku sangat menyukai buah delima." Serunya menghapus air matanya dan memakan biji delima itu. Ia memakan biji itu hingga enam butir dan Draco menyeringai puas. Ketika Hermione hendak memakan biji delima yang ke tujuh, ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Tuan. Hermes sudah datang dan akan menjemput sang ratu."

Ia mengenggam tangan Hermione dengan erat, mencium punggung tangannya dan mengosoknya dengan jempolnya. Ia sebenarnya sama sekali tak mau melepaskannya, tapi bagaimana lagi? "Persephone, istriku yang tersayang. Kau adalah wanita yang paling berkuasa di sini, karena kau ratu Underworld. Kau memiliki hak untuk mengubah setiap orang dan memutuskan apa yang terjadi dengannya selanjutnya. Karena itu, kau memiliki hati yang lembut dan murah hati. Ketika kau sudah berada diatas, kumohon padamu. Jangan berburuk sangka tentangku maupun kerajaanku."

Hermione menganguk terharu, memeluk suaminya dan menciumnya. Bahkan Draco sangat berat untuk melepaskan Hermione membuat hatinya semakin sedih.

"Tenanglah, sayang. Aku yakin, aku akan sering mengunjungimu ketika aku diatas sana."

-XoXoOxoXO-

Akhirnya Draco menemani istrinya menuju Theo sang Hermes, sebagai petunjuk jalan untuk menuju keatas sana. Hatinya campur aduk, antara bahagia akan bertemu dengan ibunya. Tapi ia sedih, bahwa ia harus meninggalkan suaminya.

Pilihan yang sulit dan susah untuk ditolak.

Hermione memeluk Draco dengan erat mengecupnya penuh cinta dan tersenyum manis.

Draco tahu, mataharinya sudah pergi sekarang. Tapi itu takkan lama, karena ia yakin Hermione pasti akan kembali kepadanya.

Cepat atau lambat.

Luna memeluk putrinya begitu ia melihat Hermione terbang bersama Theo. Rasa rindunya tak bisa diungkap dengan kata-kata. Mereka berpelukan, berbincang-bincang sejenak.

Hingga sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat semuanya berubah.

"Persephone, putriku. Apa yang kau makan dibawah sana?" tanyanya mengusap lembut rambut putrinya.

"Ibuku, pertanyaanmu sungguh aneh. Aku hanya memakan biji delima yang Hades berikan kepadaku." Ucapnya senang.

Namun, sepertinya ibunya tak senang. Bahkan wajah ibunya marah kepadanya.

"Ada yang salah ibu?" tanyanya takut.

"Ikut ibu, Persephone." Serunya memanggil naga miliknya dan menaiki keretanya.

"Mau kemana kita ibu?" tanyanya takut.

"Menuju ayahmu, Zeus."

"Tapi mengapa?"

Namun, ibunya tak menjawab, membuat Hermione semakin takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Zeus. Zeus," Harry yang sedang meminum air tersedak gara-gara mendengar pangilan Luna yang secara mendadak.

"Luna, ada apa lagi? Apakah, Hades tak mau menyerahkan istrinya?" tanyanya kesal dan membersihkan air yang membasahi bajunya dengan segera.

"Panggil Hades, kemari. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya,"

"Hades? Ada apa? Tapi, baiklah. Hermes,"

Theo datang dengan sekejap berada disebelah ayahnya. "Ada apa ayah?"

"Hah, kau membuatku terkejut. Hentikan kebiasaanmu itu," serunya frustasi. Sungguh masalah ini membuatnya berasa tua.

"Maaf ayah. Tapi, ada apa memanggilku. Dan, Hey. Persephone. Kau masih saja tetap cantik, apakah Hades berada disini?" ucapnya mencari keberadaan pria mengerikan itu.

"Lupakan itu. Kirim pesan kepada Hades, bahwa ia harus menemui aku, sekarang."

"Baik, ayah."

Harry menatap Luna, ia dapat melihat wajah gembira dari wanita itu. Karena, berhasil menemukan putrinya tetapi apa lagi sekarang? Tentu, Harry sudah memikirkan semuanya. Draco tak mungkin menyerahkan istrinya dengan mudah, pasti ia melakukan sesuatu.

Hampir cukup lama mereka menunggu, hingga suara sepatu kuda dan lengkingan maut milik kudanya berbunyi. Ia turun dari kereta perangnya, ia menyeringai kejam. Menatap Demeter yang sangat marah besar kepadanya.

"Demeter, saudaraku." Ucapnya ramah, membuka tangannya seperti ingin berpelukan. Luna berjalan mendekat dan dalam detik selanjutnya tamparan mengenai wajahnya yang pucat.

"Ibu, apa yang kau lakukan?" serunya panik mendekati suaminya. Namun, Luna menariknya menjauh dari Draco.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang dilakukan bedebah ini, Persephone?" serunya tinggi. "Dia sengaja memberimu makanan dari Underworld agar kau tak bisa bebas dan selamanya bersamanya."

Draco menyentuh pipinya yang memerah, ia merasa bahwa ada sedikit listrik yang menyengatnya. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah itu, Hades? Kau menjebakku?" tanyanya dengan pandangan tak percaya, ia tak pernah suaminya ternyata bisa melakukan ini kepadanya.

"Ya, dear. Aku melakukan ini, karena aku mencintaimu. Jika aku tak melakukan ini, aku yakin ibumu pasti tak pernah mengijinkan dirimu kembali kepadaku." Serunya membela. "Dengan ini, kau akan kembali kerumah, dear. Karena, itu peraturannya. Barang siapa yang sudah memakan makanan dari Underworld, pasti suatu saat akan kembali ke Underworld."

"Kau benar-benar licik, Hades. Bahkan, kau melakukan ini kepadaku? Yang jelas-jelas, kita bersaudara?"

"Aku tahu, Demeter. Tapi, aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintai putrimu." Serunya.

Demeter menangis. "Zeus, lihat apa yang dilakukan bedebah ini?" serunya. "Aku baru saja bertemu dengan putriku. Dan, kini aku akan kehilangannya lagi?!"

Harry berpikir sejenak. Sungguh malang jika Luna dipisahkan dari anaknya. "Persephone, berapa biji delima yang kau makan?" tanyanya mengosok dagunya.

"Cuma enam,"

"Enam. Bagaimana kalau, Persephone tinggal bersama Hades, sebanyak biji yang ia makan? Enam bulan bersama ibunya, dan menjelang akhir tahun maka Persephone akan tinggal bersama dengan suaminya! Bagaimana?"

"Kelihatannya cukup adil," seru Draco setuju.

"Kurasa itu bagus, baiklah kalau begitu." Ucapnya, menarik tangan Hermione untuk membawanya pulang. Hermione terlihat tidak mau berpisah dari suaminya, menatap wajah pria tampan itu dengan sedih. "Ayo, Persephone. Kita pulang,"

Namun, sebelum ia menaiki kereta milik ibunya. Ia menarik tangannya, berlari kecil dan memeluk pria itu. "Enam bulan lagi, kita akan segera bertemu." Ucapnya berbisik.

Draco memeluk Hermione. "Aku akan menunggu,"

Bibir mereka bersatu, ciuman perpisahan mereka. Hermione melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan kembali ke ibunya.

Hermione melambaikan tangannya dan begitu juga Draco. Terlihat sekali wajah Draco yang sedih. Menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Aku akan pulang, Zeus."

"Pulang? Cepat sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita memainkan suatu permainan?"

"Permainan? Apakah ini berhubungan dengan wanita?"

"Kurasa iya. Tapi, kalau kau tak mau. Kau bisa duduk diam dan menikmati permainan ini, bagaimana?"

"Aku tak mau berhubungan dengan wanita manapun kecuali istriku, Zeus. Tapi kelihatannya permainan ini seru. Apa permainan itu?"

"Kita akan menyamar menjadi manusia, Hades. Kudengar kau sedang mencari sesuatu. Seperti ini," ucapnya mengeluarkan buku, 'Membuat istri anda terkesan dengan anda dalam bercinta'

"Apakah kau menggunakan itu untuk Hera?" ucapnya melipat kedua tangannya dengan nada menyindir.

"Ya, Kau tahu bukan. Terkadang wanita bosan dengan hal yang sama terus menerus. Kurasa kau harus mencobanya. Bahkan, aku baru saja membeli _bath tub_ untuk bercinta,"

"Benarkah?" serunya tertarik. "Ya, jadi bagaimana saudaraku? Apa kau mau membuat Persephone tergila-gila padamu?"

"Well, kurasa aku membutuhkan hiburan. Aku ikut, Zeus." Serunya menyeringai.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Thanks untuk semua yang sudah MemFave, MemFollow, Mereview.**

**Mungkin kalian bisa mencarinya di wikipedia cerita yang asli hehe. Hampir sama ceritnya Cuma mungkin ada perubahan sedikit dan mungkin juga banyak, **

**A/N : Pica, tak apa. Tak usah dipikirkan, jangan terlalu merasa bersalah.. Aku sudah tak menganggap masalah itu lagi..**

**Don't Be A Silent Reader.**

**Constantinest**


	5. Chapter 5

**Private Love**

**Disclamer **** J. K Rowling**

**Greek Myth : bukan milik saya.**

**Author ****Constantinest.**

**RATED : M**

**Warning**

"**Hermione adalah seorang dewi yang sangat cantik. Semua dewa tergila-gila padanya bahkan sanga para penguasa. "Le****—****Lepaskan. Kumohon,"/ "Ikutlah denganku, Hermione."/ Tentu barang yang sudah diambil oleh Hades tak mungkin bisa diambil kembali oleh siapapun. Reviewnya please.**

**-XoXOXOXOXo-**

"Pertama, kita akan ke bumi. Rubahlah dirimu menjadi seorang anak-anak, Hedy." Ucap Harry dan dalam sekejap pria dengan rambut pirang platina itu berubah menjadi seorang anak kecil, kurus, berumur sekitar dua belas tahun, rambutnya coklat serta kulitnya yang pucat. Ciri khas raja Underworld yang tak bisa dihapus darinya.

"Bagus,"

"Lalu?" sebuah asap keabuan menyelimuti tubuh Harry dan dalam sekejap merubahnya menjadi anak-anak yang seusia dengan Draco.

"Kita akan melakukan yang tidak boleh dilakukan di dunia manusia, Hedy."

Alis Draco terangkat, melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap saudaranya dengan bingung. "Seperti?"

Namun, Harry tak menjawab perkataan Draco. Menarik tangan pria itu dan menyeretnya menuju kereta kuda putih miliknya. "Lihat saja, Hedy."

"Hentikan, memanggil namaku seperti anak-anak, Zeus!" Harry menoleh. "Lalu, kau mau dipanggil apa? Hades yang agung? Lalu aku yakin, seluruh kota pasti akan menangkapmu karenanya. Dan itu sangat tidak asyik,"

"Terserah," serunya gusar atas tingkah saudaranya yang menyebalkan. "Lalu, apa aku harus merubah namamu juga? Seperti yang kau lakukan kepadaku?"

"Kurasa, kau bebas memanggilku."

"Pria cabul? Atau bajingan?"

"Apakah ada nama yang lebih jelek dari itu?" seru Harry tak nyaman dengan panggilan sayang dari saudaranya yang menyebalkan. Apakah, Draco lupa bahwa Harry adalah raja dari semua dewa?"

"Pemerkosa, kurasa itu bagus."

Harry hanya memajukan bibirnya, kesal. "Kurasa hidung belang itu bagus. Jadi aku akan memanggilmu belang,"

"Kau pikir aku kucing, apa? Menamaiku seenaknya saja?!"  
"Kau sendiri yang meminta aku untuk memanggilmu. Aku sudah berpikir dengan keras, apa yang identik dengan dirimu yang cabul, pemerkosa, egois, keras kepala－"

"Shit, diamlah Hades. Tak usah mencarikan nama untukku," ucapnya menuntun kuda-kuda kesayangannya menuju bumi.

"Kita mau kemana Zee?" tanya Draco. Ketika ia mendarat disebuah taman yang cukup bagus. Di taman itu terdapat beberapa orang sedang berkumpul, bercengkrama satu sama lain, beberapa anak berlarian kecil. Begitu damai dan indah, membuat Draco merasa sedikit aneh.

"Kenapa, Hedy? Tak nyaman?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya. "Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Kupikir, kau lupa. Pertama—" ucapnya terpotong. Berjalan perlahan. "Jangan hanya diam saja, Hedy. Ikuti aku,"

Draco hanya diam dan patuh, mengikuti Harry dan berjalan disebelahnya. Ia mencoba menebak apa yang sedang dipikiran Harry. Jika saja, ini Underworld. Pasti akan lebih muda untuk menebak pikirannya.

Tanpa Draco sadari, ia sudah menuju sebuah pasar tradisional. Mengingat akan kemodernan sang London. Tentu membuat Draco yang merasa aneh, kenapa di kota semegah London masih ada yang namanya pasar tradisional?

Memang dirinya sudah hidup ribuan tahun, tapi tetap saja membuatnya bingung. "Ternyata manusia melestarikan sejarah juga ya," pikirnya, mengusap dagunya perlahan.

"Hedy, jangan hanya melamun saja. Kemari!" seru Harry melambaikan tangannya yang kecil. Draco berlarian kecil mendekatinya. Harry hanya tersenyum. "Apa?"

"Lihat ini," ucapnya tersenyum. Memasukan kedua tangannya kesaku bajunya yang compang-camping. Mendekati sebuah toko buah yang cukup ramai. Tangan kecilnya dengan lihai mengambil buah apel dari keranjang dan segera berlari mendekati Draco.

"Jika kau manusia. Aku akan dengan senang hati mengadilimu,"

Harry tersenyum, mengigit apel yang baru saja dicurinya. "Sayangnya, aku manusia. Cobalah,"

"Coba?"

"Tentu. Aku saja berani, apalagi kau? Yang bisa mengadili perbuatan baik dan jahat."

Draco menyeringai, sementara Harry tersenyum sambil menguyah apel miliknya. Draco mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Harry sebelumnya, berpura-pura polos. Namun, pedangang buah memang dari awal sudah mengawasinya.

Melihat dua anak kecil dengan pakaian compang-camping berdiri agak jauh dari tokonya sesekali menunjuk buah-buahan miliknya. Tentu selanjutnya ia akan tahu.

Draco mencoba untuk bersembunyi. Tangan kecilnya meraba-raba sekitar keranjang. Ia tak menemukan apapun, hanya sebuah secarik kertas. Dengan segera ia melihat tulisan yang berada dikertas itu.

'Sialan kau, pencuri kecil.'

"Hah?" Draco merasa ada aura tak enak yang mengitarinya. Ia menatap keatas dan pedangang buah itu sudah menatapnya seakan ingin membunuhnya. Wajah Harry yang menatapnya memucat panik.

"Lari… Lari, Hedy." Jeritnya ketika tangan besar itu hendak menarik tangan Draco yang kecil. Namun, Draco menyadarinya. Dengan lihai, ia segera berlari, begitu juga dengan Harry.

"Pencuri. Bocah itu pencuri. Kejar dia," jerit pria gemuk itu, mengambil sapu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. beberapa orang mulai mengejar mereka berdua.

"Lari, cepat. Lari, Hedy." Seru Harry, berlari sekuat tenang yang ia punya. Draco yang berada disebelahnya juga sekuatnya berlari, bulir-bulir keringat perlahan keluar dari wajahnya.

"Kurasa, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk berlari seperti ini," serunya, nafasnya tak beraturan. Ia belum pernah berlari sebanyak ini seumur hidupnya, mengingat ia selalu menggunakan kereta perangnya.

"Haha, payah. Aku saja yang tua, masih sehat-sehat saja. lagi pula kita ini—" Harry terjatuh, kakinya terluka lecet. Ia segera bangkit, tapi kakinya terkilir membuatnya tak bisa berjalan.

"Zee?" panggil Draco, "Kau tak apa?"

"Bodoh. Larilah atau kau akan tertangkap."

Draco hanya diam. Melihat Harry yang membersihkan kakinya yang terluka. Orang-orang yang mengejarnya semakin mendekat kearah mereka. Tak ada waktu lagi, Draco harus lari dan meninggalkan Harry jika dirinya ingin lolos "Bodoh. Pergilah, kau akan tertangkap."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Draco menarik tangan Harry. Menggendongnya dipunggungnya dan segera berlari. "Bodoh, kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Kau pikir, aku bodoh apa? Kau yang merancang permainan ini. Kalau kau tertangkap, permainan ini berakhir. Itu tidak asyik,"

Harry terpana. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Draco akan mengendongnya dan tidak meninggalkannya. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa Draco akan meninggalkannya sesuai dengan sifatnya yang dingin dan egois. Namun, Harry yakin perlahan Draco akan berbuah.

Karena, Hermione.

Tubuh Draco yang kecil, membawa tubuh Harry yang beratnya hampir sama dengannya. Nadinya berpacu, detak jantungnya berdetak semakin keras, darah mengalir dengan cepat dan pikirannya hanya satu. Bebas dari para pengejarnya. Tapi satu hal yang Draco merasa aneh.

Dia belum pernah melakukan ini, ia belum pernah dikejar orang dan perasaan takut akan tertangkap menyelimutinya. Ia belum pernah dan merasa sesuatu dari lubuk hatinya, dirinya merasa terpacu. Merasa terpacu agar bisa bebas. Dirinya yang semula mengejar arwah kini berlarian dari amukan para pedangang.

Sungguh menyenangkan dan membuat dirinya yang membosankan merasa tertantang.

"Situ, berbeloklah kesitu, Hedy. Takakan ada yang mengetahuinya,"

Dengan sigap Draco berbelok atau lebih tepatnya membanting tubuhnya ke tanah. Debu-debu mengotori tubuhnya, keringatnya kini bercampur dengan pasir ditambah lagi Harry terkena ranting-ranting pohon taman. Mereka berlari kearah lurus, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa anak-anak itu sudah menghilang dari sana.

"Sakit. Sakit," rintih Harry memegang lulut dan pergelangan kakinya. Draco duduk disamping Harry. "Ini mengasikan." Serunya.

"Mengasikan?! Apa kau tak lihat bagaimana dengan keadaan kakiku?" seru Harry marah.

"Apa selanjutnya?"

"Selanjutnya? Kau tak peduli padaku?! Betapa, sakitnya luka ini."

Draco hanya diam, duduk disebelah Harry. Mengambil kakinya dan menaruhnya di pahanya. Harry benar-benar terkejut dengan ulah Draco. Ia menjadi baik sekarang, buktinya tangan Draco kini sedikit memijat luka Harry.

"Hedy,"

Namun, detik selanjutnya. Harry menjerit ingin melepaskan kakinya dari Draco. "Hentikan, hentikan."

Draco mengeluarkan ular cobra dari tangannya. Membuka mulut ular kobra itu dan mengarahkan taringnya yang tajam serta kaya akan racun di hadapan luka Harry. Kelihatannya ular itu akan mengeluarkan bisanya sebentar lagi. "Kau ini dewa, bodoh. Jangan manja,"

"Iya, iya. Aku hanya bercanda," ucapnya dan Draco melepaskan cengkramannya.

Dalam sekejap luka Harry menghilang. "Sekarang apa?" seru Draco menyeringai.

"Ayo kita pergi ketoko buku."

"Buat apa?"

Harry merubah pakaiannya menjadi kaos polo berwarna merah serta celana jeans. Tubuhnya kini berubah menjadi pria berumur 20 tahun. "Kau tak mau membeli buku yang kubilang tadi?"

"Ah, iya." Ucapnya Draco senang dan merubah penampilannya.

Harry hanya cemberut melihatnya, ia melihat sebuah daun kering berguguran, mengambilnya satu dan merubahnya menjadi menjadi mobil Porsche 911 GT3 R. Draco terpana, mendekati mobil itu.

"Bagus juga seleramu, Zee." Harry hanya memutar matanya dan dan membuka pintu. Draco duduk di bangku depan dan Harry di kursi kemudi. "Ini mengasikan. Apakah kita bisa balapan nanti?"

"Memangnya, kau tahu tentang otomotif?"

"Tidak."

"Sudahlah, malas aku berdebat denganmu," serunya mengendarai mobilnya.

**-XoXoXoXo-**

Hermione menghela nafas panjang dan berat. Hari pertama dengan ibunya di bumi. Ia masih ingin tinggal bersama Draco bukan ibunya.

Ia memang merindukan ibunya, tapi— Hermione harus mengakuinya bahwa ia ingin tinggal dengan suaminya.

"Persephone," panggil seseorang. Hermione masih diam menatap jendela yana ia lihat hanyalah hujan yang dibuat ibunya, membuatnya bosan. "Ya, mom. Aku masih disini, tidak kabur," ucapnya mengaduk susu coklat yang dipegangnya. "Bagaimana denganmu Hades? Disini begitu membosankan. Enam bulan terlalu lama," gerutunya.

Wanita dengan rambut pirang panjang itu memasuki rumahnya, duduk disamping putrinya. Mengambil susu coklat yang juga dibuatkan Hermione untuknya, meresapi baunya dan meneguknya perlahan.

"Mom," desahnya berat. Terlihat, Hermione sedikit depresi.

"Ada apa, Persephone?"

"Aku takut,"

"Takut? Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku bagaimana sifat Hades?" ucap Hermione menatap ibunya yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan putri kesayangannya.

Luna berdiri, mendekatkan kursinya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Buat apa kau mengetahuinya, Persephone?"

"Kumohon bu, bukankah kalian bersaudara? Kumohon,"

"Baiklah, Hades… Hades itu," ucapnya kembali kekursinya dan duduk dihadapan putrinya.

"Kupikir dia tak pernah tertarik dengan yang namanya cinta. Bahkan, wanita secantik apapun dia tak pernah tertarik sedikitpun untuk berkencan. Bahkan, sekalipun. Ketika, kita merayakan kemenangan kita. Semuanya berpesta. Zeus, Poseison, dan masih banyak lagi, kecuali dia."

Senyuman mengembang dari wajah Hermione mendengar perkataan suaminya, "Benarkah bu?"

"Dia sungguh pasif. Bahkan, Zeus menawarkan dirinya untuk bercinta dengan salah satu gadis saja. Dia menolaknya mentah-mentah. Kurasa, dia tipe setia tidak seperti dewa-dewa lainnya,"

"Dia memang pria yang susah dan keras. Tapi, kurasa dalam hatinya ia lembut."

Hermione tersenyum, tapi kemudian menyenderkan wajahnya kemeja. "Dan dia juga kesepian,"

Luna mengulus rambut putrinya yang berwarna coklat sesuai dengan musim semi. "Tenanglah, Persephone. Dia sering ditinggal bukan?"

"Yah, setidaknya. Aku tak takut lagi, jika meninggalkannya."

**-XOxoXoxoXo-**

"Kau gila," jerit Harry sekarang yang sedang berpegangan pada apapun yang ada disekitarnya.

"Bukankah ini asyik?" Seru Draco menginjak pedal gas sampai mencapai 230.

"Hentikan. Hentikan," seru Harry. "Kau bisa membunuhku dan kita dikejar polisi sekarang,"

Beberapa mobil polisi mulai mengikutinya, suara sirine mereka membuat Harry semakin pucat.

'Peraturan pertama, jangan pernah meminjamkan Hades mobil. Kalau tidak— nyawamu berkurang sedikit,"

"Ini mengasikan. Aku belum pernah seperti ini dalam hidupku," serunya tertawa senang. "Mana toko bukunya?"

"Lihat saja Gps. Kuminta padamu untuk memperlambat kendaran ini!"

"Bukanlah, lebih bagus jika cepat?"

Draco mulai memperlambat kendaraannya dan polisi kini mengepungnya. Seseorang polisi turun dari sepeda montornya, mengetuk jendela kaca mobil itu. Draco menatap kedepan, sambil membuka kaca.

"Perlihatkan simmu,"

"Sim?" tanyanya menatap Harry. Dengan segera ia membuatkan sim untuk Hades dan menyerahkannya ke polisi yang nampak tak senang dengannya. "Ini, sim miliknya,"

Polisi itu menatap ragu, memeriksa apakah sim itu asli atau tidak. "Kau melanggar lalu lintas, tuan. Dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi," serunya.

Draco hanya tersenyum, "Benarkah? Kurasa aku tak melanggar apapun. Kecepatanku batas normal. Lihat pengukurmu,"

Dengan segera ia mengambil pengukur mobil itu dan benar Draco tidak melanggar kecepatan apapun. "Apa yang salah dengan mesin ini?!"

"So, bagaimana dengan penghinaan ini?"

"Maafkan kami tuan dan silahkan menikmati perjalanan anda kembali."

Ketika hendak pergi, Draco mencekram tangan polisi itu. "Aku ingin pergi ketoko buku. Bisahkan kau membantuku? Dan akan kuanggap masalah penghinaan ini, selesai."

Polisi itu menggeleng dengan cepat. "I—Iya, tuan. Ikutlah di belakang kami,"

"Oh, God. Kini kita dikawal polisi. Apa kau senang?"

"Tentu,"

"Shit,"

**-XOxoXOxo-**

Hermione menatap televisi dengan bosan. Ia mencari chanel yang dikira asyik, namun tetap saja ia bosan.

Hingga chanelnya berganti menjadi sebuah berita.

"Kami melaporkan baru saja terjadi kebut-kebutan antara polisi dengan mobil merah jenis Porsche 911 GT3 R, dengan plat nomer H 463 S

"Hades? Plat nomor itu bertuliskan Hades? Berarti, dia ada disini?!" serunya senang.

"Maaf permirsa, kami baru mendapatkan kabar bahwa masalah sudah selesai. Dan pria itu bersih dari hukuman apapun dan hendak menuju toko buku,"

"Toko buku?" seru Hermione berlari menuju keluar. "Mom, aku ingin ketoko buku,"

"Ya, sayang. Pulangnya jangan malam-malam ya,"

"Ya, mom."

Hermione segera berlari. Ia lupa bahwa dirinya mengenakan gaun hitam yang terbuat dari sutra yang sangat pres dengan tubuhnya. Tanpa lengan dan hanya sebuah ikatan di lehernya yang membuat gaun itu tak melorot. Menampilkan lengannya yang putih dengan sepatu hak tinggi, rambutnya di sanggulnya namun sedikit acak-acakan tetapi menampilkan kesan seksi padanya.

"Taxi," serunya, ketika melihat sebuah taxi berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Kemana nona cantik?" tanyanya.

"Toko buku,"

"Baiklah,"

**-XOxoXoXoXO-**

Mata kelabu Draco menatap rak buku yang besar itu mencari buku-buku yang menurutnya asyik untuk dibaca. Jari lentiknya menyusuri judul-judul buku.

'Cara membuat wanita puas dengan pelayanan anda,' Draco menyeritkan kening. Bisa dibilang ini gila! Bagaimana tidak? Dirinya sang Hades agung yang bisa melakukan apapun, kini membeli buku yang berisi cara memuaskan wanita?

Sungguh memalukan. Tapi, ia buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Mengingat pengalamannya bercinta dengan wanita sungguh sedikit, bahkan hanya Hermione yang pernah disentuhnya di umurnya yang sudah ribuan tahun.

'Posisi hebat dalam bercinta' Draco tersenyum melihatnya, "kelihatannya menarik."  
Hampir tiga puluh menit, Draco memilih buku yang menarik untuknya yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan seperti, 'Bagaimana menjadi suami yang baik?', 'Bagaimana caranya membuat istri anda senang dengan pelayanan anda' dan beberapa buku komik. Ia membawa buku-buku itu ke kasir. Matanya tertuju pada seorang pria yang sedang berjongkok memilih sesuatu.

"Menurutmu mana yang bagus, Hedy?"

"Entahlah, menurutku sama saja. Isinya hanya sekumpulan wanita telanjang."

"Kau benar saudaraku, tapi ini begitu susah."

"Beli saja keduanya,"

Harry tersenyum, "Kurasa kau benar. Bayarkan sekalian punyaku ya,"

"Dasar, sekarang kita kemana?"

"Berkeliling,"

**-XOoxoXOxo-**

Hermione berlari sebisa dan secepat mungkin. Ia takut, bahwa Draco akan meninggalkannya. Mengingat betapa macetnya London hari ini. Ia segera masuk ke toko buku, mencari suaminya. Namun, hasilnya nihil.

"Permisi, apakah kau melihat pria dengan rambut pirang, matanya dingin dan wajahnya tampan?"

"Kurasa ia sudah pergi dari tadi,"

"Apa?!" Hermione tak percaya. Suaminya telah pergi dan ia terlambat. Dan kini, ia benar-benar harus menunggu enam bulan agar bisa bertemu lagi.

"Hades," desahnya lemah, berjalan menuju satu rak buku yang berisikan novel romantis.

Ia mengambil salah satu judul yang menurutnya menarik. 'Private Love', mata hazelnya melihat sinopsis dari cerita itu dan tertarik.

Hingga sebuah tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang mendekapnya dengan lembut dan menciumi pundaknya. "Apakah kau merindukanku?"

"Kurasa tidak!" ucap Hermione berbohong.

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu mengapa kau datang kemari dan memanggil namaku ketika aku sudah pergi?"

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Tentu, aku mendengar seruan putus asamu,"

"Hades." Ucapnya melepaskan pelukan pria itu dan memeluk tubuh kekar milik Draco. "Love," serunya perlahan.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Hermione mendekapnya dengan erat dan menciuminya dengan lembut. "Aku juga,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Draco masih dalam keadaan memeluk wanita dengan tubuh kecil itu. "Mencarimu,"

"Benarkah? Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Berkencan, bagaimana?"

"Kelihatannya asyik. Lalu kita akan menginap di hotel bagaimana?"

Hermione tersenyum mendengar perkataan suaminya, memeluknya semakin erat dan menciuminya. Ia mengambil ponsel dari tasnya dan menekan layarnya. "Dear, apa yang kau lakukan dengan benda kotak ini?"

"Ssssttt. Diamlah Hades, aku akan menelpon ibuku untuk meminta ijinnya menginap."

['mom']

['Ya, Persephone? Ada apa?']

['Kurasa aku akan menginap dirumah teman akrabku, Cho']

['wanita manusia itu? Ya baiklah,']

['Thanks mom, aku mencintaimu.']

['ibu juga mencintaimu, Persephone,']

Hermione mematikan ponselnya dan menyeringai senang. "Sekarang hanya ada kau dan aku," ucapnya mencium kening pria itu.

"Apa yang biasanya dilakukan dalam berkencan?" tanya Draco, merangkul pinggul Hermione dan mulai berjalan keluar. Beberapa orang menatap iri kepada dua pasangan cantik dan tampan ini.

"Terserah, Love. Yang jelas, hari ini aku milikmu,"

**-To Be Continued-**

**Thanks untuk semua yang sudah MemFave, MemFollow, Mereview.**

**Don't Be A Silent Reader.**

**Constantinest**


	6. Chapter 6

**Private Love**

**Disclamer © J. K Rowling**

**Greek Myth : bukan milik saya.**

**Author © Constantinest.**

**RATED : M**

**Warning**

"**Hermione adalah seorang dewi yang sangat cantik. Semua dewa tergila-gila padanya bahkan sanga para penguasa. "Le—Lepaskan. Kumohon,"/ "Ikutlah denganku, Hermione."/ Tentu barang yang sudah diambil oleh Hades tak mungkin bisa diambil kembali oleh siapapun. Reviewnya **

**please.**

**A/N : Chapter ganjil Rated T, chapter genap rated M.**

**Jadi orang yang belum cukup umur bisa membaca chapter ganjil tetapi ya terpotong-potong.**

**Thx dan enjoy dengan ceritanya. **

**-XoXOXOXOXo-**

Draco mendekap tubuh kecil itu, menciumi lehernya dengan lembut.

"Hades," erangnya manja, terlihat guratan merah halus di wajahnya dan itu membuat Draco semakin senang atas reaksi yang diberikan istrinya.

Draco semakin senang menggoda istrinya membuat Hermione berjalan dengan sedikit tidak nyaman. "Mau kemana kita, Hades? Hentikan menciumiku, kau membuatku geli," ucapnya mendorong tubuh pria itu perlahan.

"Entahlah, hotel saja bagaimana?"

"Jangan—"

"Core?" ucap suara seseorang dibelakang mereka, membuat Hermione dan Draco menoleh. Mendapati seorang pria tampan tersenyum tipis.

"Cedric," seru Hermione senang, berlari kecil dan mendekap tubuh pria itu dengan erat."Lama tak bertemu,"

Cedric memeluk Hermione dengan mesra membuat Draco sedikit kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa kau disini? Bukankah, kau berada di Autralia?" seru Hermione senang.

"Ya, tapi sekarang aku berkerja disini. Lama tak melihatmu, ketika aku terakhir bertemu denganmu, kau masih merengek menangis meminta aku untuk menikahimu agar kau bisa ikut denganku ke Australia." wajah Hermione bersemu merah mendengar perkataan Cedric.

"Seph, Dear. Siapa dia?" ucap Draco merangkul pinggul Hermione dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya, mata Draco yang dingin mengeluarkan aura tidak suka dengan kedatangan pria itu. DItambah lagi ia tahu bahwa Cedric adalah anak dari Harry atas permainan gelapnya.

"Ah, Dear. Aku lupa, dia temanku perkenalkan namanya Cedric. Dulu waktu kecil aku sering bermain dengannya sebagai suami istri," ucapnya polos tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun dari Hermione.

Draco semakin tidak suka. "Lama tak melihatmu, paman."

"Kau bertambah besar saja. Semakin menyerupai ayahmu,"

Cedric hanya tersenyum dan mengosok belakang lehernya.

"Kau mengenalnya Hades?"

"Lupakan," ucap Draco dingin. "Ayo kita pergi," ucapnya merangkul Hermione dan menyeretnya agak menghindar dari Cedric. Tetapi, Hermione yang memiliki badan kecil dapat dengan mudah melepaskan pelukan Draco. "Cedric, sudah lama kita tak bertemu bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?"

"Ide bagus," ucap Cedric. Alis Draco naik satu, ia tidak suka dengan keadaan ini. Ia sengaja bertemu dengan istrinya dan istrinya lebih memilih dengan pria itu daripada dirinya?

"Shit," umpat Draco gemas.

"Seph," ucap Draco memangil istrinya, terlihat jelas ia tak suka dengan Cedric yang campuran antara manusia setengah dewa itu.

"Hades, aku sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya, bisakah kita hanya makan saja dengannya. Lagipula kalian saling mengenal."

"Benar yang dikatakan Core, paman."

"Paman, paman. Aku bukan pamanmu," ucapnya berjalan duluan.

"Core, apa hubunganmu dengan Hades? Kurasa, dari semua dewa, dia adalah dewa yang paling dibenci."

"Benarkah? Dia baik kepadaku," ucap Hermione polos. "Dia suamiku,"

"Suami? Kau bercanda? Berapa umurmu? Kau tidak tahu berapa umurnya?"

"Aku serius, dia suamiku. Aku Queen of Underworld. Umurku baru 18 tahun,"

"Kau, Queen Of Underworld?! Core, kau begitu cantik. Tidak pantas bersanding dengannya, ditambah lagi perbandingan umurmu dan dia yang terlampau jauh." ucap Cedric menjelaskan.

Draco berbalik, mendekap pinggul Hermione dan menariknya untuk berjalan disampingnya. "Kau tak perlu menghasutnya seperti itu, Cedric. Aku dan dia sudah menikah dan hasutanmu itu takkan mengubah apapun dariku atau darinya,"

"Hades, jangan marah begitu. Dia hanya terkejut atas pernikahan kita," ucapnya tersenyum manis membuat Draco gemas. Mencium bibir merah itu perlahan, dan menyeringai puas menatap Cedirc. "Kau benar, dear. Dia hanya terkejut atas pernikahan kita,"

Cedric meremas tangannya kesal. Ia benci dengan Draco karena sudah merebut Hermione. Bagaimanapun Hermione hanyalah untuknya, ia tak peduli bahkan ia melawan King Of underworld sekalipun. Bahkan dia yakin, bahwa Luna pasti lebih memilih dirinya daripada Draco.

Hermione dan Draco serta Cedric, berjalan menuju sebuah Food court. Draco menarik sebuah kursi untuk Hermione dan senyuman manis terukir diwajahnya yang cantik. Cedric hanya tersenyum masam melihatnya.

"Hades. Kurasa aku perlu ke kamar mandi,"

"Oh, tentu dear. Apakah kau mau ku temani?" tanyanya menggoda.

"Tidak, aku bisa sendiri." ucap Hermione berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan dua pria yang sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti telah meracuni pikiran murni Persephone bukan?!" seru Cedric celetuknya tiba-tiba.

"Kau tanya saja kepadanya. Apakah aku menghasutnya? Ucapanmu terdengar seolah aku adalah pria yang jahat."

"Kau memang jahat, bahkan kau kejam." serunya kasar.

Draco hanya tersenyum kecut. Matanya menatap sekeliling dan perlahan seringai tipis terukir diwajahnya yang tampan. "Bagaimana jika aku memberikanmu kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya tentang diriku? Bagaimana?"

Wajah Cedric menyiratkan rasa curiga terhadap perkataan Draco. "Apakah ini salah satu dari jebakanmu?"

"Jebakan? Jangan membuatku tertawa, Cedric. Apakah semua keturunan manusia dan dewa selalu memiliki sifat yang bodoh seperti ini?"

Cedric bergerak tak nyaman dikursinya. "Jangan menghinaku, Hades."

"Lancang sekali mulutmu memanggilku seperti itu? Kau sama sekali tidak layak untuk memanggilku Hades. Kau harus memanggilku Tuan Hades."

"Aku tak peduli,"

"Lalu bagaimana? Apakah kau mau meyakinkan istriku seperti apa aku ini?"

Cedric mengangguk. "Aku yakin dia pasti akan meningalkanmu."

"Coba saja,"

Hermione datang dan duduk kembali ke kursinya, tersenyum manis. "Ada yang sudah memesan makanan?" tanyanya. Dan dua pria dihadapannya hanya diam.

"Aku akan memesan makanan, kalian bernostalgia saja," ucapnya tersenyum kemudian berbisik di telinga Cedric. "Jika ia termakan ucapanmu, aku akan melepaskannya."

Cedric membeku, bisikan yang layak disebut bisikan ular yang mendesis dengan berbahaya.

"Hades,"

"Ya, Seph?" Draco berbalik.

"Aku mau eskrim," ucapnya polos.

"Tentu vanila seperti biasa bukan?" Hermione mengangguk.

Cedric menatap pria itu dengan dingin, memang ia tidak menyukai pria itu bukan karena apa, melainkan karena dirinya sudah mengambil Hermione yang jelas wanita yang sudah dari dulu diinginkannya.

"Core,"

"Ya, Cedric? Ada apa? Apakah ada yang menggangu pikiranmu?" tanyanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Tidak. Hanya, bisakah kau memberi tahuku bagaimana kalian bertemu?"

"Bertemu? Um, kurasa pertemuan kami tidak terlalu bagus." ucap Hermione, dan ia menceritakan semuanya, penculikanya, apa yang dilakukan Draco kepadanya dan perlakuan baik pria itu.

"Kau serius? Kau tahu berapa umur Hades? Dia seorang pria dewasa dan tentu saja mudah untuk merayumu. Apa kau tak tahu _nymph _di Elysium. Banyak _nymph_ yang menggodanya, apakah dia tak tertarik? Tentu tertarik, Core. Dan aku yakin, tentu di sudah pernah bercinta dengannya. Lupakan mulutnya yang manis berbisa itu, Core. Kau harus sadar. Betapa salahnya dirimu." Perlahan tangannya mulai memengang tangan Hermione, mengulusnya dengan lembut.

Hermione menyiratkan rasa bingungnya di wajahnya yang cantik. Draco tak pernah memberi tahu tentang seberapa cantiknya _nymph_, diantara keraguan apakah ia bisa mempercayai Cedric atau tidak. Tapi dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya dan menyelipkannya di tangan satunya.

Pernikahan mereka yang bisa dibilang seumur biji jagung, sangat labil dan mudah hancur. ditambahlagi Hermione tidak seberapa mengenal Draco. Bisa saja ucapan Cedric benar. Tapi bagaimana? Hubungan mereka memang terkesan terburu-buru.

"Ditambah lagi, ia hanya akan mempermainkanmu dan hanya menjadikan dirimu sebagai piala di Underworld."

Hermione tertohok begitu mendengar perkataan Cedric. 'Piala? Apakah Hades hanya mengingkan aku sebagai penghias Underworld?' batinnya dalam hati. Tubuhnya bergetar ia ingin menangis, tetapi restoran sedang ramai sehingga tentu akan membuat beberapa orang tertarik. "Aku bukan piala dan aku bukan barang. Jaga ucapanmu Cedric, berhentilah berbicara buruk tentang suamiku. Aku tak peduli seperti apa dia. Aku mencintainya," ucapnya bergetar. Hidungnya mulai memerah, dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, meremas tangannya dengan erat.

"Seph," panggil seorang pria yang menatap iba wanita itu. Merangkulkan tangannya di pinggul Hermione.

Tentu ia tahu tangan kekar dingin ini milik siapa. Ia menoleh mendapati suaminya yang tak berekspresi datar seperti biasa. "Aku tak lapar. Aku ingin pulang, Hades."

"Baiklah, dear. Lagipula makanan disini begitu buruk," ucapnya menyeringai menatap Cedric. Seolah menyiratkan kemenangan untuknya.

Mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku jaketnya dan menaruhnya di depan pria itu.

Mencium kening Hermione dan pergi keluar restoran meninggalkan Cedric yang merasa bersalah.

Cedric merasa sudah kalah. Ia benar-benar kalah terhadap pria itu. Membuka secarik kertas yang diberikan oleh Draco barusan. "Bodoh," gumannya perlahan.

_Terimakasih terhadap penjelasanmu yang tak berguna dan hanya membuat istriku membenci dirimu. Dengan ucapanmu yang menghinaku dan membuat semuanya begitu indah dimataku._

_Sekali lagi, terimakasih. _

_Ps: setidaknya aku tak perlu repot memikirkan cara untuk membuat kamu menjauh dari istriku._

"Sialan kau Hades. Kau menjebakku," erangnya kesal, ng kertas yang tak berdaya itu dan melemparkannya secara asal.

"Tapi lihat saja, Hades, ini baru saja dimulai. Tak peduli bahkan kau salah satu nama dewa yang terkenal. Aku akan tetap mengambil Core dari sisimu." Senyuman licik terpancar dari wajahnya yang tampan. Ia tertawa kejam perlahan dan nyaris tak terdengar.

Hubungan rapuh ini dalam bencana.

xOxOxOxO

Draco tersenyum merangkul wanita disampingnya, wajah Hermione terlihat tidak begitu senang jika dibandingkan dengan wajah Draco.

"Ada apa, dear? Apakah ada sesuatu dipikiranmu?" tanyanya mengulus rambut coklat keriting milik Hermione.

"Ah tidak,"

"Bagaimana jika kita ke hotel? Aku lelah dan merindukan dirimu,"

Anggukan kecil dari Hermione membuat senyumannya mengembang.

Mereka menuju sebuah hotel dengan bintang lima yang terkenal akan kemewahan dan pemandangannya yang romantis.

Draco memesan kamar hotel yang mewah, tapi sepertinya itu tak membuat Hermione senang.

Ia masih kepikiran dengan ucapan Cedric dan bagaimana jika Cedric benar? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia terlalu mencintai pria itu dengan tulus.

Karena ia hanya baru merasakan cinta dari Draco. Ia tahu dirinya egois. Tapi?!

"Seph, dear. Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak beres?" Hermione mengeleng cepat, tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa, Hades."

"Kau serius? Kau terlihat begitu sedih sejak kita pergi dari restoran itu. Apakah Cedric berbicara sesuatu yang membuat kau kepikiran?" namun tak ada jawaban dari Hermione.

Draco membuka kunci hotel, memilih untuk mendiamkan istrinya. Kesal jika diacuhkan dan dari tadi hanya berkata 'tidak apa' padahal ia tahu Hermione memikirkan sesuatu.

Hermione berjalan mendekati ranjang dan duduk diatasnya, sementara Draco memilih untuk melihat pemandangan yang disajikan dari balkon kamarnya.

Hermione mencoba berpikir, dan menerka-nerka jawaban yang akan diberikan Draco.

"Hades," panggilnya ragu.

Pria yang dipanggil itu menoleh dan berjalan menuju Hermione.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu,"

"Apakah nymph itu cantik?"

"Nymph? Apa maksudmu, Seph?"

"Nymph yang berada di Elysium? Apakah mereka cantik?"

"Kurasa iya."

Jantung Hermione berdetak kencang, berusaha untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Jawab aku jujur, Hades. Aku takkan marah."

"Ya,"

"Apakah kau pernah bercinta dengan mereka?"

Senyuman di wajah Draco perlahan lenyap. Jelas wajah itu menyiratkan ketidaksukaan terhadap pertanyaan itu. Berbalik memilih untuk pergi.

"Jawab aku ,Hades. Kau bisa membuatku gila."

"Apakah Cedric bertanya tentang itu?"

"Lupakan Cedric. Aku hanya mau tahu dari mulutmu. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada kudengar dari mulut orang lain."

Draco diam mencoba untuk menimbang jawaban yang akan dilontarkannya. "Ya, aku pernah."

"Berapa banyak wanita yang kau tiduri?"

"Tak ingat. Buat apa aku mengingat mereka?"

"Apakah kau sering bercumbu dengan mereka?"

"Ya,"

Tangis Hermione akan pecah pada saat itu juga, dan Draco mengetahuinya. "Tapi, Seph. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku tak peduli pada wanita lain selain dirimu. Bagiku mereka tak berarti untukku. Tapi kau begitu berarti." mengulus wajah cantik Hermione. Mata hazel itu memandangnya dengan tatapan ragu.

"Apakah kau meragukanku?" tanyanya mendekap tubuh kecil itu dalam dadanya, membawanya kedalam kehangatan yang dimiliki King Of Underworld itu.

Diam dan berusaha untuk menenangkan Hermione. Memang istrinya itu umurny masih muda dan perasaannya masih labil dan mudah untuk terbakar emosi.

Membuat Draco benar-benar ekstra sabar mengurusi Hermione.

"Tapi?!"

"Tapi apa? Dear, aku mencintaimu. Apakah kau tak percaya kepadaku?"

"Aku percaya," dan tangisnya pecah pada saat itu.

Draco menghela nafas panjang. Ia paling benci dengan sifat kekanakan istrinya membuat ia harus mengulus dadanya sampai rata rasanya.

"Persephone, kau membuatku gila. Jangan menangis lagi, atau kau membuatku kesal."

Hermione menghapus air matanya lagi. "Kau pasti tertarik pada _nymph_ itu, mereka cantik, badan merek bagus dan dada mereka besar"

"Jadi kamu mau memiliki dada yang besar sama seperti mereka?"

Hermione mengganguk.

"Aku bisa memberikannya, ditambah lagi kau masih dalam masa pertumbuhan." ujarnya menyeringai senang.

Hermione memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Draco memeluk Hermione menciumi bibirnya yang ranum. "Hades," ucapnya tertahan.

Draco mulai merayap menuju belahan milik Hermione."Ah, Hades. Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tak bercanda, Seph! Apakah aku pernah bercanda denganmu?"

"Tidak," Hermione tahu suaminya adalah pria yang serius dan tidak pernah bisa diajak bercanda.

"Nah, kau sendiri tahu," ucapnya menelusuri leher Hermione dengan ciumannya.

Hermione mendesah perlahan, menikmati sentuhan suaminya yang nakal. Draco mencium setiap lekuk tubuhnya, menjilat lehernya dan menimbulkan sensasi eksotis.

Hermione mencekram semprei di bagian bawahnya, meremas setiap permainan Draco.

Tangan Draco perlahan merayap diantara belahan dada milik Hermione. Melihatnya perlahan, membisukan kata-kata cinta untuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun."

"Hades,"panggilnya menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Draco mulai bermain dengan dada Hermione, melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Kau begitu berharga melebihi apapun, Persephone." ciumnya. "Melebihi apapun,"

Hermione senang, bahagia atas pelakuan suaminya seolah membuatnya berharga, bukan semata-mata barang pemuas nafsu binatang Draco. Melainkan sesuatu yang berharga.

"Hades, aku mencintaimu." ujarnya tersenyum manis.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Hermione meraba bekas kemerahan di lehernya yang mulus, ia tersenyum simpul mengingat perlakuan manis suaminya. Memang Draco sering atau selalu berbuat manis kepadanya membuat ia semakin enggan lepas dari pria itu. Tak peduli apa statusnya, apa yang dibilang orang tentang suaminya. Ia tak peduli.

Mereka hanya iri karena suaminya adalah seorang dewa yang kaya. Mengingat ia tinggal di Underworld dan banyak sekali batu permata, emas dan masih banyak lagi.

Bahkan istana yang ia tinggali, rata-rata berlapiskan emas dan batu-batu yang langka dan jarang ditemui.

Handphone Hades bergetar menandakan ada pesan singkat didalamnya.

Hermione sama sekali belum pernah menyentuh handphone pria itu. Perasaan ingin dan ragu.

Ia mengambil handphone itu. Hermione tentu dengan mudah memainkan handphone itu mengingat ia masih muda.

Ia mencari galeri. Rata-rata hanya fotonya, foto anak buahnya dan istananya serta beberapa dewa saudaranya.

Tetapi ada sebuah folder yang bertuliskan '_danger' _

Memang apa isinya sampai Draco menulisnya dengan kata seperti itu?

Hermione benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat isi foto didalamnya. Terdapat banyak foto wanita dan rata-rata Draco menulisnya dengan nama _nymph_. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, menahan tangisnya dan emosinya.

Sebuah bunyi pesan singkat.

'Tuan Hades, kapan pulang? Aku merindukan anda.'

Draco ternyata berselingkuh dengan nymph? Bearti benar perkataan Cedric tentang kelakuan bejat suaminya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampilkan Draco yang mengenakan pakaian mandi.

"Bagaimana, dear?"

Dengan segera Hermione menyembunyikan handphone itu dibalik tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanyanya melihat ekspresi isterinya yang ganjil.

"Tidak," Hermione sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis dihadapan pri itu. Baginya jika ia menangis Draco akan marah dan mungkin akan menanyainya terus menerus. Dan jika Draco tak segera kembali ke Underworld hatinya akan semakin terluka atas perbuatan suaminya dibelakangnya.

"Aku ingin pulang," ucapnya berdiri dari ranjang, berjalan dengan gemetar melewati Draco.

"Seph, ada yang salah? Apa kau tidak puas dengan pelayananku?"

"Tidak, Hades. Kau selalu memuaskanku. Hanya saja, aku lelah dan ingin pulang kerumahku. Aku yakin Demeter pasti akan mencariku kemana-mana. Dia pasti tidak percaya jika aku bermain dirumah Cho."

Draco terlihat berpikir. Ucapan istrinya masuk akal. "Baiklah akan kuantar."

"Tidak perlu. Aku yakin, tugasmu di Underworld begitu banyak. Semakin cepat kau pulang maka tugasmu akan semakin cepat selesai."

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan diriku, Persephone. Kau memang begitu baik."

"Tapi hari sudah larut dan aku yakin banyak pria jahat yang akan bermaksud buruk jika melihatmu."

"Tidak, Hades. Kau harus segera pulang."

Draco adalah dewa yang kuat dan penuh dengan kekuatan. Ia dapat dalam sekejap merasa bahwa istrinya bermasalah.

"Persephone. Katakan padaku, ada apa? Kenapa kau sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?!"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin pulang. Aku merindukan ibuku,"

Draco memeluk Hermione mendekapnya dengan lembut. Namun, Hermione menolaknya.

"Kumohon," erangnya mau menangis.

"Apakah Demeter mengetahui ini?"

"Tidak, tapi aku lelah,"

Draco melepaskan pelukannya dan Hermione berjalan keluar dari kamar. Handphone Draco bergetar dan dengan cepat ia mengambilnya.

Akhirnya ia tersadar kenapa istrinya bisa berubah. Dalam detik selanjutnya, ia bergegas keluar dan mengejar istrinya.

"Persephone, aku bisa jelaskan."

"Jelaskan apa? Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu, Hades." ucap Hermione berlari kecil, mengingat Draco jalannya lebih cepat dan tentu dengan mudah mengejarnya.

"Dengarkan aku. Mereka itu hanya pelampiasan, tidak lebih. Bagiku merek tak berharga dan sampah."

"Pelampiasan? Pelampiasan akan apa? Apakah karena tubuhku tak senikmat mereka, makanya kau bercinta dengan para pelacur itu?"

"Bukan. Tapi karena aku hanya bosan."

"Kau bosan dengan istrimu, makanya kau mencari wanita lain?"

"Persephone, dear. Aku mencintaimu buat apa aku mencari wanita lain? Kau ratuku dan akan terus seperti itu selamanya."

"Hentikan rayuanmu, Hades. Semuanya takkan bisa mengubah apapun. Kau sudah tertangkap basah dan buat apa mengelak lagi."

Hermione sudah menangis, ia tak menyangka suaminya bisa berbuat seperti itu. Ia tahu, ia bukan gadis dewasa. Tapi, dikhianati ini sungguh membuatnya merasa hancur.

"Persephone."

"Kumohon, tinggali aku. Aku ingin sendiri. Membuatmu membuat diriku hancur, kembalilah ke Underworld." Ucapnya Hermione berlari, menuju rumahnya dan Draco mengejarnya.

Luna melihat putrinya berlari menangis, sementara pria brengsek itu masih mengikutinya.

"Ibu," peluknya, Luna mendekap tubuh putrinya dengan lembut. "Ada apa, Dear. Aku ingin pulang dan tak mau melihat Hades,"

"Masuklah, ibu akan menghadangnya." Hermione mengangguk dan segera masuk kerumah. Draco melihat Luna, berdecak kesal. Menyebalkan sekali, ibunya ada.

"Demeter, saudariku." Ucap Draco ramah.

"Hentikan wajahmu yang memuakan itu, Hades." Ucap Luna, Draco cemberut. "Kenapa kau bisa disini? Seharusnya kau berada dilubangmu yang laknat itu."

"Ck, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan istriku."

"Kau membuatnya menangis dan kini kau memintaku untuk bertemu dengannya? Apa kau gila?" seru Luna berteriak kencang.

"Aku mencintainya. Ini hanya salah paham,"

"Salah paham atau tidak aku tak peduli. Kau ingat perjanjian kita? Dia masih milikku dan aku tak mau kau mendatanginya terus menerus."

"Kau harus mengijinkan aku masuk atau—" ucap Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari tangannya.

"Kau pikir aku takut melawanmu?!"

Hermione keluar, melihat dua orang yang disayanginya akan bertarung sebentar lagi.

"Hades, aku tak mau melihatmu lagi sampai waktunya perjanjian ibumu dan kau."

"Tapi, Seph. Aku harus menjelaskannya."

"Kau bisa menjelaskannya jika aku bisa menenangkan diriku. Jadi, lebih baik kau pulang atau aku akan membenci selamanya."

"Tapi—"

"Pulanglah—" Draco berdecak kesal, berbalik menghentakan tongkatnya ditanah dan dalam detik selanjutnya tanah bergetar dan terbuka. "Seph," panggilnya pelan, menatap wajah istrinya dan segera masuk. "Sampai bertemu enam bulan lagi,"

"Ibu, aku lelah,"

"Tidurlah dear. Memang menghadapi dia memang susah."

"Baiklah,"

Seorang pria berada dibalik pohon menyeringai senang. "Ternyata api yang kulontarkan mulai membara. Kau pikir aku bodoh Hades, aku akan mengambil, Core. Darimu—"

**-To Be Continued-**

**Thanks untuk semua yang sudah MemFave, MemFollow, Mereview.**

**Karena tanggal ini aku ulang tahun, bolehkan hadiahnya review? (ngarep)**

**Don't Be A Silent Reader.**

**Constantinest**


	7. Chapter 7

**Private Love**

**Ending**

**Trimakasih atas semuanya, terimakasih kepada para pembaca yang setia membaca cerita ini. tanpa kalian cerita ini gak berlanjut atau mungkin discontinued...**

**Saya berterimakasih, Constantinest,**

**Kuharap kita masih bisa berjumpa lagi dengan fic lain :)**

Draco POV

Sudah hampir 6 bulan sejak kepergian istriku bertemu dengan ibunya.

Sudah enam bulan, aku merasa bersalah kepadanya.

Sudah enam bulan, dia tak mau melihatku.

Setiap usahaku kurasa sia-sia, ditambah lagi dengan kejadian tiga bulan lalu.

Disaat aku meminta dia untuk berbaikan. Kupikir dia merindukanku, sama seperti yang aku rasakan. Nyatanya tidak, dia malah asyik berkencan dengan mahluk rendahan, Dirgory.

Dan sejak kejadian itu, aku sudah kalah dan malas untuk meladeninya. Aku sudah tak peduli, dia mau menjadi istriku atau tidak, aku sudah tak peduli.

Tapi hatiku berkata lain, setiap malam aku merindukan dirinya, sentuhannya, pelukannya, apapun yang ada dirinya.

Walaupun wajahku kaku dan dingin, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Tapi dalamnya tidak, aku menahan semuanya.

Perasaan rindu untuk memeluknya ketika malam, semuanya.

Tetapi semua penantian panjangku, akan membuahkan hasil sebentar lagi.

Ya, sebentar lagi. Dia akan pulang dan sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengannya, memeluknya dan menciuminya setiap inci kulitnya.

Aku, Penguasa bawah yang agung. Berdiri di depan pintu kerajaanku. Menunggu dirinya bersama dengan Hermes, pengantarnya.

Hatiku tak bisa kupungkiri, bahwa kebahagianku ini meluap-luap. Seolah penantianku berhasil.

Kupejamkan mataku, membayangkan sosoknya yang kecil mungil, berjalan mendekatiku. Memelukku dengan lembut, menciumi bibirku yang rindu akan ciumannya.

Mataku terbuka, dan itu dia, wanita yang kurindukan. Dia tersenyum, pakaian yang ia kenakan masih pakaian dewi musim semi miliknya.

Bukan pakaian gaun sutra hitam yang berlapiskan emas yang biasanya ia pakai untuk bersamaku.

Dia tak tersenyum seperti yang kubayangkan sebelumnya. Wajahnya kaku dan dingin, bagaikan arwah yang jahat.

Berjalan mendekatiku, wajahku tercengang bingung. Apakah ia masih marah? Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Dia berjalan melewatiku, tak memelukku atau mengecupku sekilas?

Dia tak melakukannya, berjalan masuk kedalam istana seolah aku tak ada disitu.

Enam bulan berlalu, aku bersama dia. Enam bulan setelah kepulangannya dan kembali ke sisiku.

Dia tak berbicara sedikitpun. Dia tak mau menatapku seolah aku benar-benar menyakitinya.

Padahal, dia sudah menyakitiku dengan perselingkuhannya dengan Cedric itu.

Tapi bagi dia itu biasa dan itu membuat hatiku terluka.

Apakah aku begitu bersalah sehingga dia berubah 180 derajat?

Dan waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Enam bulan sudah berlalu dan dia akan kembali ke ibunya.

Enam bulan, mulutku tak berbicara dengan dia.

"Seph," panggilku lemah, menatap wanita yang berada disampingku. Aku bersama dengan dia sedang menunggu Hermes untuk datang. Mengembalikan dia ke ibunya.

Dia hanya menoleh melihatku sekilas lalu menatap lurus kedepan.

"Ya, Hades?"

"Apakah kau akan pergi?" pertanyaan konyol terucap dari mulutku.

"Tentu, seperti biasa. Enam bulan bersamamu dan enam bulan bersama ibuku,"

"Aku tahu," ucapku dan terdiam.

Hening sejenak.

"Aku minta maaf," suaranya yang lembut mengejutkanku.

"Maaf? Buat apa? Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, Seph."

"Maaf karena aku tak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukmu."

Hatiku tersentuh, tanganku mulai bergerak, memeluknya dalam dekapanku. "Kau tetap istriku, kau adalah yang terbaik. Justru aku yang meminta maaf karena aku tak bisa menjadi suami yang terbaik untukmu."

"Tidak, aku yang payah. Kau begitu baik dan aku begitu bodoh."

"Bodoh, kenapa?"

"Karena aku begitu mencintaimu. Aku begitu bodoh. Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta kepadamu."

Aku tertegun, ia menangis didadaku. Kubelai rambutnya dengan lembut. "Seph, apakah kau menyesal menikah denganku?" tanyaku lembut, dia menoleh menatap mataku. Dia mengeleng.

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau menyesal?"

"Karena aku mencoba untuk mendua. Kau tahu, aku berselingkuh dengan Cedric. Tapi, mengapa kau masih menunggu dan memperlakukanku dengan lembut?Kenapa?"

Aku terdiam, mengigit bibir bawahku. "Karena, aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun, Seph. Aku tahu, kau melukaiku karena kau kecewa kepadaku. Itu bukan salahmu, melainkan itu salahku. Andai saja aku bisa menjaga kepercayaanmu baik-baik. Ini tak mungkin terjadi," bisikku ditelinganya.

Dia terdiam, tangannya yang kecil memelukku dengan hangat. Tubuhnya bergetar takut.

"Terimakasih. Kau masih percaya kepadaku. Aku tak akan bertindak bodoh diatas sana. Kau tak perlu kawatir Hades,"

Aku tersenyum. Kulihat Theo datang. Wajahnya masih sama, menyebalkan seperti ayahnya.

"Persephone, ini saatnya untuk pulang ke ibumu."

Hermione menatap mataku, aku tersenyum. Dia memelukku dan menciumku dengan lembut. "Enam bulan lagi kita akan bertemu."

Aku tersenyum, melepaskan pelukanku yang sama sekali tidak rela. Melihat dia bersama dengan Theo dan pergi ke dunia atas.

Hermione sudah pergi. Air mataku perlahan menetes, perasaan sedihku keluar. Aku menangis, untuk pertama dalam hidupku aku merasa aku adalah pria yang bodoh.

Air mataku keluar, rasanya panas. Tetapi hatiku lebih sakit. Aku ingin bersamanya terus, tidak terpisahkan seperti ini.

Luna, dia benar-benar serakah dan itu membuatku marah kepadanya.

Enam bulan lagi aku harus menunggu, enam bulan lagi aku akan melihatnya lagi. Enam bulan lagi aku akan bersamanya.

Dan aku berjanji selama enam bulan itu aku akan bersamanya, membuat ia bahagia dan selalu disisinya.

Karena itu sumpahku. Aku tak akan pernah membuat kejadian ini terulang. Selamanya.

Xoxoxox

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu, aku sedang duduk-duduk di Elsyium. Menenangkan diriku, ponselku berbunyi.

Panggilan dari Hermione.

"Hades," ia menjerit di telepon. Membuat aku terkejut dan nyaris melemparkan ponselku kesembarang arah.

"Seph. Jangan menjerit seperti itu ditelepon."

"Maaf, tetapi aku bahagia."

"Bahagia? Ada apa?"

"Tebak,"

Aku berpikir sejenak, "kau mendapatkan lotre?"

"Bukan,"

"Kau mendapatkan pakaian yang kamu incar?"

"Juga tidak,"

"Lalu apa? Seph, kau tahu bukan. Aku tidak suka dibuat penasaran?!"

"Maaf, Hades. Tetapi, aku baru saja kerumah sakit,"

"Rumah sakit? Kau kecelakaan? Kau sakit? Apa yang terjadi kepadamu?" ucapku panik, berdiri dari dudukku dan segera memanggil Mysteri. Kuda-kuda kesayanganku."Aku akan segera kesana, Seph!"

Aku dapat mendengar ia tertawa, hal itu membuatku sungguh binggung.

Aku segera naik ke kereta perangku, membuat lempengan tanah terbuka dan segera menuju rumahnya.

"Hades? Kau mau mengunjungiku? Kalau begitu, nanti saja kuberitahu ya. Kalau kau sudah sampai kerumahku." ucapnya mematikan telepon dan membuatku semakin gila.

"Seph! Seph,"

Aku segera memacu kereta kudaku menuju rumahnya. Rumahnya kecil dan sederhana, dasar Luna, miskin.

Lengkingan menyeramkan kudaku, Hermione segera keluar. Memelukku dengan erat, "Hades sayang,"

"Seph, kau tak apa-apakan? Kau terluka? Siapa yang melukaimu?"

"Tenanglah sayang, ayo masuk. Ibu ada didalam. Dia mau menunggumu,"

"Hah? Demeter menungguku?"

Dia tersenyum dan membawaku masuk kedalam rumahnya.

" Seph apa yang terjadi,"

Luna duduk disofa, wajahnya sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Hades, kau jangan kaget ya." ucapnya. Meremas kedua tanganku. Aku semakin takut, apa yang terjadi disini?"

"Hades, kau akan menjadi seorang ayah," ucapnya lambat-lambat.

Aku terdiam, "Kau serius?" tanyaku bahagia.

"Ya, sudah enam bulan"

"Enam? Lama sekali? Berati kau sudah hamil pada saat kau bersamaku enam bulan yang lalu?"

"Ya" serunya senang. Aku memeluknya, menciumnya dengan lembut. Aku bahagia.

"Luna, kau lihat. Dia hamil, aku ayahnya!"

"berati permainan kita yang tiga bulan lalu berhasil?" seruku senang(Draco sempat memaksa Hermione untuk bercinta dengannya, selanjutnya mereka tak berbicara sampai Hermione kembali keibunya)

"Aku tak menyangka, pantas aku menjadi berat."

"Tak apa sayang, walaupun beratmu bertambah, kau tetap mempesona." ciumku dibibirnya, dan wajahnya memerah.

"Jadi, aku akan tinggal disini, sampai anakku lahir," ucapku senang.

"Tidak, perjanjian tetap perjanjian, kembali ketempat asalmu. Enam bulan selanjutnya baru boleh."

"Dasar mertua jahat, tapi hari ini aku ingin bersamanya."

Hermione memelas keibunya supaya ibunya setuju.

Dan Luna juga mengiyakan.

Aku bahagia, keluargaku semakin lengkap ditambah dengan bayi ini.

Dia akan melanjutkan tahtaku, Hades.

Akhirnya, aku merasa hidupku tak sia-sia dan aku beruntung bisa memiliki istri yang baik kepadaku.

Kurasa Happy end, bukan hanya untuk orang-orang yang baik. Aku juga memiliki kisah yang berakhir dengan bahagia.

Bersama dengan keluarga kecilku.

-The end-


End file.
